


Hin und Zurück

by Ganymed



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Chaos, Fighting Kink, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, That't me I'm the one with the fighting kink
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganymed/pseuds/Ganymed
Summary: Lars und Florentin streiten sich durchgehend, doch eines Tages wachen sie plötzlich im Körper des jeweils anderen auf. Ob das ihnen endlich hilft den anderen besser zu verstehen?Ach, und es entsteht Chaos.
Relationships: Lars Paulsen/Florentin Will
Kudos: 4





	Hin und Zurück

**Author's Note:**

> So wie immer ist zu beachten, dass die hier vorkommenden Charaktere eher weniger mit den im echten Leben existierenden Leuten zu tun haben. Außerdem, bitte nicht zu ernst nehmen, die Fanfiktion ist aus einer Schnappsidee entstanden und wurde von mir aus Lust und Laune am Schreiben weiter ausgeschlachtet als nötig. Sie dient lediglich zur Unterhaltung und ich hoffe, dass ich dies besser erreichen konnte, als einen tiefgründigen Plot.
> 
> Außerdem habe ich eine unübertreffliche Rechtschreibschwäche und keine/n Beta-Leser/in

Alles fing damit an, dass Florentin und Lars sich stritten. Was ganz normal war, wenn es denn nur ab und zu mal vorkam, aber mit ihnen beiden, war es etwas über dem natürlich Norm. Sie stritten über alles Mögliche, ob nun über das Führen ihres gemeinsamen Haushaltes oder ob Ananas auf Pizza nun lecker war oder nicht. Nie waren sie sich einig und es war ein wahres Wunder dass ihre Freundschaft all die Sticheleien und teilweise auch Beleidigungen bis jetzt ausgehalten hatten. Es hatte nämlich irgendwann seinen Höhepunkt gefunden, welcher nicht Enden wollte. Und mit diesem Höhepunkt der Streitigkeiten, hatte alles begonnen.

Gedankenverloren starrte Lars in seinen dampfenden Kaffee und verspürte das irrationale Bedürfnis seinen Kopf in eben genau diesem dunklen Gebräu zu ertränken. Nicht nur aber war der Becher dafür viel zu klein, sein Kopf zu groß und das Getränk zu heiß, auch würde das nicht wirklich seine Probleme lösen. Viel eher würde es so einiges an der Gesamtsituation verschlimmern. Also klammerten sich seine kalten Finger fester um die kitschige Weihnachtstasse, die hässlicher nicht hätte sein können und schaute mit einem, zugegebenermaßen etwas übertriebenen, genervten Blick in Richtung seines Gegenübers.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen warf Florentin ihm seinen Blick wieder zurück und Lars fühlte sich damit direkt wieder in eine Ecke gestellt.

„Aber es ist _immer_ so mit dir und daran hat sich bis dato auch nichts geändert! Ich weiß ja nicht was schlimmer ist:“ Florentin machte eine bedeutungsvolle Kunstpause bevor er, wie zu erwarten, seine Stimme verstellte und seine Hände theatralisch in die Höhe hob. „Oh, ich bin Lars und ich habe ein Problem damit wenn man die Dusche nicht abwischt.“ Aus irgendeinem Grund schaffte es Florentin ihn selten lächerlich dastehen zu lassen und er hörte wie Katjana neben ihm versteckt hinter ihrem Kaffeebecher lachen musste.

„Ja, weil sich dann Kalkränder bilden, die ich dann wieder wegmachen muss!“ Er ließ von seiner Tasse los um seine Aussage mit verschränkten Armen zu unterstreichen.

„Einmal die Woche machen wir abwechselnd das Bad sauber! Wie sollen sich da denn Kalkränder bilden?“ Verständnislos schüttelte Florentin den Kopf und Lars wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte zu diskutieren. Er nahm hilflos einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

„Finde ich bedeutend unproblematischer, als die Heizung anzulassen wenn man lüftet.“ Selbstsicher grinste Florentin ihn nun an als würde er im Recht liegen. Dabei tat er das ganz und gar nicht, wenn man nach Lars Meinung fragen würde.

„Jungs, das klingt ja als hättet ihr eine schwerwiegende Ehekrise.“ Katjana hatte ihren Kaffee geleert und stellte die benutzte Tasse in die Spüle. „Warum könnt ihr euch nicht einfach mal einig sein und Kompromisse finden?“

Kompromisse? Das Wort löste Unbehagen in Lars aus, er wollte keine Kompromisse mit Florentin eingehen, warum denn auch? Er war ja schließlich im Recht, wohl wissend wie kindisch seine Dickköpfigkeit auf Außenstehende wirken würde, aber er war im Recht!

„Ich gehe erst Kompromisse mit ihm ein, wenn er endlich zugibt, dass ich Recht habe!“ Sagte Florentin bitter, mehr an Katjana gewandt als an ihn.

„Katjana hast du noch ein Sofa frei, ich halte es mit dem da nicht mehr aus.“ Lars schaute sie mit einem Hundeblick an, doch sie ließ einfach nur ihren Kopf in ihre Hände sinken. „Ihr beide geht mir echt auf die Nerven! Seit Wochen streitet ihr euch über die irrelevantesten Dinge überhaupt!“

Lars schnaubte verächtlich aus. „Irrelevant?“

„Darf ich euch daran erinnern, dass ihr eine Woche nicht mehr miteinander geredet habt, weil du Florentin, den falschen Handwerker bestellt hast, als ihr Probleme mit der Heizung hattet?“

Das ließ Florentin nicht lange auf sich sitzen. „Das war nicht der falsche Handwerker, das Heizungsproblem hatte sich nur als ein anderes heraus gestellt und-„ Ehe er weiter reden konnte unterbrach jemand sie und der Kopf des neuen Praktikanten schob sich in die Küche.

"Könnt ihr beiden Mal ganz kurz über die Kurzbeschreibung schauen?" Der junge Praktikant blickte sie erwartungsvoll an und Lars versuchte sich sein Ärgernis nicht mehr anmerken zu lassen und schenkte ihm stattdessen ein freundliches Lächeln. "Ja klar, ich komme." Er stellte seinen Kaffee auf die Ablage und sah wie Florentin es ihm gleich tat und ihm in den Nebenraum folgte, nicht ohne sich einen letzten finsteren Blick zu verkneifen.

Der Praktikant zeigte ihnen beiden den Laptop und Lars schaute flüchtig über den kleinen Text, der wohl die letzte Verflixxte Klixx Folge zusammen fassen sollte.

"Klingt doch gut." Murmelte Florentin neben ihm und das Gesicht des Jungen erhellte sich.

"Ok, danke! Dann lasse ich das so?" Lars spürte den Blick auf sich. "Ja klar, kannst du so lassen."

Er gab den Laptop wieder zurück bevor sein Kaffee in der Küche noch kalt wurde.

"Wir waren noch nicht fertig mit der Diskussion!" Merkte Florentin neben ihm im scharfen Ton an. "Ich mache die Kalkreste von dir nicht weg!" Warf er daraufhin zurück.

„Also entweder ihr löst diese wirklich sehr anstrengende Spannung zwischen euch beiden oder ihr könnt eure Streitigkeiten mit jemand anderem teilen, aber ich bin raus Jungs.“ Katjana drückte Lars seine Tasse wieder in die Hand als sie ihnen aus der Küche entgegen kam. "Danke, aber-"

Ohne, dass überhaupt einer von ihnen beiden sich rechtfertigen konnte, war sie auch schon aus der kleinen Küche verschwunden und ließ somit keinen eine Wahl.

Lars wagte einen zaghaften Blick in Richtung seines Noch-Mitbewohners, konnte nicht wirklich abschätzen ob er ernsthaft sauer auf ihn war oder eben nur übertrieb mit seiner doch etwas aufbrausenden Art. Doch Florentin erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, starrte in seinen Kaffee und schien jeglicher Kooperation zu verweigern.

„Gut, dann eben nicht.“ Murmelte Lars, stellte sicher, dass Florentin ihn gehört hatte bevor er sich selber auf den Weg machte. Schließlich musste heute noch gedreht werden.

~

Es war nicht so dass ihre Streitigkeiten groß überwogen, aber es waren die Kleinigkeiten wegen denen sie sich, Anfangs noch spielerisch und mittlerweile immer hitziger gegenseitig anpflaumten. Sie hatten da wohl irgendwann vergessen aufzuhören und jetzt, jetzt war es fast eine alltägliche Sache Imperfektionen des jeweils anderen anzumerken. Vielleicht tat es ihnen einfach nicht so gut so oft und lange aufeinander zu hocken, zumindest versuchte Lars sich die ganze Situation so zu erklären.

Sie aßen zusammen, sie gingen zusammen ins Büro und sie arbeiteten auch meistens gemeinsam. Da kam es nun mal vor, dass man von dem Anderen mal zu viel hatte. Lars war ein großer Verfechter des ‚ _Das Problem ignorieren bis es wieder in Ordnung ist und sich bis dahin aus dem Weg gehen – Prinzips_ ‘, aber Florentin machte ihm da einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er immer wieder den Drang verspürte gewisse Dinge anzusprechen und das machte Lars verrückt!

„Die Bratkartoffeln hätten aber durchaus noch länger in der Pfanne bleiben können.“

Florentin und er saßen in ihrer gemeinsamen Küche und aßen zu Abend. Lars hatte die übriggebliebenen Kartoffeln von gestern noch schnell verarbeitet und hatte dem Anschein nach nun einen Essenkritiker als Mitbewohner.

„Du hättest die Kartoffeln auch einfach selber machen können.“ Schnappte er etwas zu energisch zurück.

„Mache ich das nächste Mal auch, dann zeige ich dir mal wie man gute Bratkartoffeln macht, Kannst du mir das Salz rüber reichen?“

Lars tat wie ihm befohlen und beobachtete wie Florentin demonstrativ viel Salz auf seine Kartoffelreste streute.

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Ich habe die doch gut genug gewürzt?“ Fragte er etwas ungläubig und legte seine Gabel auf Seite. Doch Florentin zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern. „Wie du meinst.“

Lars war zu müde um weiter zu diskutieren und nahm seine Essenskritik einfach so hin, nicht ohne sich zu schwören das nächste Mal wirklich nur für sich selber zu kochen.

„Läuft heute irgendetwas Interessantes im Fernseher?“ Fragte Florentin ihn beiläufig, während er nach dem Pfefferstreuer griff. „Wolltest du noch was schauen?“ „Keine Ahnung, kommt drauf an.“

Lars kaute kleinlaut auf seiner Kartoffel rum und musste, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, zugeben, dass sie tatsächlich etwas mehr Salz vertragen hätte können. Sein Stolz hielt ihn jedoch davon ab selber nachzuwürzen, das hätte Florentin nur noch mehr bestätigt.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe dann nach dem Essen auch schon ins Bett. Es kommt sowieso nur eine Tatort Wiederholung. Aber den haben wir glaube ich schon gesehen.“

„Mhm.“ Florentin kratzte den Rest Ketchup von seinem Tellerrand. „Lass stehen, ich mache heute den Abwasch.“

Als Lars etwas später im Bad stand und sich die Zähne putzte konnte er nicht anders als auf die kleinen weißen Kalkränder in der Dusche zu starren und missmutig rollte er mit seinen Augen. Dieser Kerl machte ihn echt noch fertig. Jetzt durfte er die schon wieder wegmachen, weil er diese Woche mit dem Putzdienst dran war, aber er war zu müde um den Angeklagten heute noch zur Rede zu stellen. Morgen würde das ganze Spiel sowieso wieder von vorne losgehen.

~

Am nächsten Tag wachte Lars mit einer innerlichen Unruhe auf, die nur bedeuten konnte, dass er seit langem mal wieder schlecht geträumt hatte. Natürlich konnte er sich kein bisschen an den Traum erinnern, ihm fiel es immer schwer überhaupt nur ansatzweise zu behalten was da nachts teilweise in seinem Kopf vorging.

Das Zweite was er merkte war, das sein Bett ganz anders roch, dabei hatte er doch erst die Bettwäsche gewechselt. Das nervige Klingeln seines Weckers durchhalte seine Müdigkeit und er griff schwungvoll nach rechts um nach seinem Handy zu greifen nur um mit voller Wucht seine Hand gegen die raue Wand zu donnern. „FUCK!“ Fluchte er zischend und rappelte sich etwas ungeschickt auf um seine Nachttischlampe anzumachen. Hatte er sich so sehr im Schlaf gedreht?

Lars brauchte ein paar lange Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass er nicht in seiner vertrauten Umgebung war. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich nur allmählich an das dämmernde Morgenlicht und oh… das war definitiv nicht sein Bett, es war schmaler, stand an der Wand und hatte eine ganz andere Bettdecke als die, die er vor drei Tagen bezogen hatte.

Er beugte sich nach rechts, wo ganz untypischerweise das Nachtschränkchen stand und schaltete die kleine Leselampe ein. Das Zimmer wurde mit warmem Licht erleuchtet.

Wie zur Hölle war er denn jetzt _hier_ hergekommen?

Lars saß in keinem anderen Zimmer als in dem von seinem Mitbewohner. Es war chaotisch und klar war er schon oft in Florentin’s Zimmer gewesen, so vertraulich war es ihm doch, aber dass er hier schlafen würde?

Sein Körper fühlte sich merkwürdig schwer an und er versuchte die Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen zu vertreiben um rational abwägen zu können warum zur Hölle er hier war.

Seine erste Idee war es aufzustehen und in sein eigenes Zimmer zu gehen um Florentin mit der Situation zu konfrontieren, wenn der überhaupt dort war. Also schwang er die Bettdecke bei Seite und blickte auf zwei Beine, die wuschelige braune Beinhaare hatten und in einer kurzen blau karierten Boxershorts steckten.

Das waren nicht seine Beine.

Lars erstickte fast an seinem eigenen Atem und am liebsten hätte er einen Laut der Panik von sich gegeben aber es schien ihm die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken sprang er auf und stolperte zu dem großen Spiegel an Florentin’s Kleiderschrank.

Blaue Augen starrten ihn verdutzt an. Seine blauen Augen. Nein nicht wirklich, eigentlich waren es Florentin’s blaue Augen aber er war Florentin also waren es seine blaue Augen?

Lars drehte sich ein paar Mal nach rechts und links. Starrte auf das Spiegelbild welches genau die Gesten, die er machte in reiner Perfektion nach machten. Er fasste sich in die langen braunen Locken und zog an der Haut seiner Wangen. Dann kniff er sich.

Und dann kniff er sich ein weiteres Mal. Es tat weh.

Er ging einen Schritt nach vorne, bis seine Nasenspitze fast, die seines, nein die Florentin’s Spiegelbild berührte, als plötzlich die Tür rechts von ihm mit einem lauten Knall aufgerissen wurde und dabei gegen das Regel direkt dahinter stieß. Es rumpelte, Bücher fielen und Lars stand seinem eigenen Ebenbild gegenüber.

„Was?“ Rief er, eine Oktave zu hoch und schlug seine Hand vor seinen Mund, zu erschrocken war er darüber dass seine Stimme nicht seine Stimme war.

„Lars?“ Fragte Lars, nein, fragte eben nicht Lars, sondern jemand, der genau so aussah wie Lars aber nicht Lars sein konnte weil er war ja Lars. Andererseits war er auch nicht Lars.

„Florentin?“ Fragte er also auf gut Glück.

„Lars?“

„Ja?!“

„Scheiße.“

„Bin ich du und du ich?“ Fragte Lars also und hatte das Gefühl nie wirklich heute aufgewacht zu sein. Das konnte nur ein schlechter Traum sein.

„Ja… also nein. Ich glaube ich bin noch ich und du noch du.“ Lars konnte sich selber kaum so lange anschauen, aber das war eindeutig Florentin… das merkte er einfach.

„Hießt das, dass ich in deinem Körper feststecke?“ Fragte er seinen Gegenüber und wusste die Antwort bereits.

Er beobachtete wie Florentin in seinem Körper die Hände ob und sie betrachtete. „Träume ich?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich spüre Schmerz, ich kann gar nicht am träumen sein. Fühlst du Schmerz?“ Florentin antwortete nicht direkt und das machte ihn nervös. Sein Gegenüber kniff sich in den Handrücken.

„Aua“

Lars sah wie er selber eine schmerzverzogene Grimasse zog und ihm sank sein Herz in die Hose. Dann ging er einen Schritt nach vorne und gab sich selber eine ordentliche Backpfeife.

Florentin schaute ihn entsetzt an. „Was soll der Scheiß?! Bist du verrückt?“ Dann bekam er selber eine, wohlgesagt verdiente, Ohrfeige.

Ein stechender Schmerz zog sich über seine linke Gesichtshälfte.

„Scheiße.“

~

Es waren nun schon 23 Minuten vergangen in denen sie beide auf dem alten Sofa in ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer saßen und seitdem kein einziges Wort mehr miteinander getauscht hatten.

Lars starrte immer noch ungläubig aus dem Fenster und traute sich weder zu blinzeln noch nach rechts zu schauen, wo Florentin, in seinem Körper, sein Gesicht in seine Hände vergruben hatte und ab und zu Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“ Fragte Lars in den Raum und es halte merkwürdig zurück. Er drehte sich panisch zu Florentin. „Was ist wenn das so bleibt?“ Seine Stimme ging in die Höhe, eine Sache, die bei Florentin öfters vorkam wenn er nervös war aber ihm unglaublich fremd vorkam aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören.

Florentin funkelte zwischen seinen Fingern zu ihm rüber.

„Sag sowas nicht!“ Nuschelte er beängstigt.

„Scheiße man, ich kann mich selber gar nicht so lange anschauen!“ Lars riss seinen Blick wieder von Florentin. „Das irritiert mich.“

„Denkst du, dass ist für mich einfacher?“ Florentin lehnte sich zurück in die Polster des Sofas. „Jetzt mal angenommen, das bleibt so.“

„Sag das nicht noch einmal!“

„Also nur rein angenommen. Wie zur Höllen sollen wir das unseren Mitmenschen mitteilen? Und wie sollen wir weiter leben? Ich kann doch nicht einfach den Rest meines Lebens so tun als sei ich du?“

Florentin wurde immer blasser. „Dazu wird es erst gar nicht kommen.“ Er drehte sich zu Lars und zeigte fest entschlossen auf ihn. „Wir werden herausfinden, wie das passieren konnte und dann machen wir es einfach wieder rückgängig!“

So gesagt klang es verlockend einfach aber Lars schüttelte nur langsam mit dem Kopf. Jetzt wurde auch er allmählich immer nervöser. Er stand auf und ging Richtung Fenster. „Ja klar, lass mich nur meine Tante anrufen, die ist Hexe, die kann uns bestimmt wieder zurück verwandeln.“

„Lars! Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen, ich versuche nur eine Lösung zu finden!“

„Vielleicht müssen wir auch einfach nur noch einmal einschlafen und wir werden wieder normal wenn wir aufwachen…?“ Startete er einen kläglichen Versuch, wobei er sich selber nicht ganz glauben konnte. Lars legte seine Stirn an die kalte Glasscheibe des Fensters und blickte auf die Stadt.

„Ich geh‘ duschen. Und esse erst einmal was.“ Er verspürte tatsächlich einen seltsamen Heißhunger auf einen süßen Joghurt von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn haben kann.

„NEIN!“ Lars schaute verwundert zu Florentin rüber, der ihn nun mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Du gehst nicht duschen!“

„Aber ich, oder besser gesagt; _du_ muffst.“

„Das ist mir egal, aber du gehst verdammt nochmal nicht mit meinem nackten Körper in die Dusche.“

Lars bemerkte auf einmal, dass ihm unbehaglich warm wurde im Gesicht. Daran hatte er so überhaupt nicht gedacht.

„Aber ich muss irgendwann duschen gehen?“ Seine Stimme schnellte wieder in die Höhe. „Ich kann doch nicht einfach _nicht_ duschen. Außerdem werden wir beide früher oder später auf Klo gehen müssen und außerdem…“ Lars stockte und Florentin stöhnte verzweifelt auf.

„Womit habe ich das verdient??“ Fragte sein Gegenüber gegen Himmel und bekam keine Antwort.

Lars setzte sich rasch wieder neben Florentin. „Ok, wir müssen Regeln aufstellen!“ Dafür bekam er nur einen skeptischen Blick und er seufzte auf. „Du kannst nicht einfach machen was du willst mit meinem Körper und es gibt…“ Seine Augen wanderten etwas tiefer. „…gewisse Grenzen.“

„Wehe du schaust meinen Körper an!“

„Ich _bin_ dein Körper!“

~

Das Rauschen der Heizung dröhnte merkwürdig in Lars‘ Ohren und er wusste nicht wie lange er jetzt schon hier im Bad stand und sich nicht traute. Er wollte duschen und er wusste er brauchte die Dusche jetzt auch, aber da war irgendwas, was ihn zurück hielt.

„Verdammte Kacke.“ Murmelte er und kam sich wie ein Verbrecher vor als er langsam sein Schlafshirt über den Kopf strich bevor er sich der Boxershorts widmete. Er schloss die Augen. Gott war das befremdlich, das grenzte ja fast schon an Missbrauch.

 _Du hast seine Erlaubnis._ Versuchte Lars sich einzureden. _Du hast seine Erlaubnis._

Sie hatten gestritten, diskutiert und nach langem Hin und Her endlich Regeln aufgestellt mit denen beide leben konnten.

Lars hatte Florentin versprochen seine morgendliche Haarpflege nicht zu vergessen und Florentin hatte Lars versprochen keine ungesunden Sachen in sich reinzustopfen. Außerdem noch eine Handvoll von Tabus, so wie: Anfassen verboten, es keinem erzählen und möglichst nicht versuchen den Ruf des jeweils anderen zu schaden.

Es war absolut bescheuert, sie mussten sich darauf einstellen, dass das alles nicht nur eine temporäre Sache war sondern, und Lars schluckte bei dem Gedanken, etwas Langfristiges.

Er ließ das Wasser der Dusche an und versuchte dabei krampfhaft nach oben zu schauen, doch spätestens als er sich einschäumte blinzelte er einmal zu oft und blickte hinunter und die Welt ging trotz der Erwartung doch nicht unter. Er schaute. Dann schaute er wieder weg. Dann schaute er wieder hin.

Ok. Vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm. Merkwürdig definitiv! Aber es war nicht schlimm. Er hatte ja schließlich keine andere Wahl und irgendwann hätte er es eh machen müssen, also shampoonierte er seine braunen Locken ein, die sich so anders anfühlten als seine kurzen Borstenhaare, aber irgendwie auch angenehm, und hatte ehe er sich versah die Hürde des Duschens überwunden.

Als er jedoch fertig war und vor dem geöffneten Badschrank stand in dem sich mindestens 10 verschiedene Tuben befanden stieß er vor eine weitere Hürde.

„Florentin?“ Rief er also etwas hilflos in den Wohnungsflur und hoffte auf Rettung.

„Was ist?“ Florentin kam aus seinem Zimmer und schaute ihn etwas mürrisch an.

„Florentin… was trägst du da?“ Der Angesprochenen schaute an sich runter, dann wieder zu Lars. „Einen Hoodie und eine Jogginghose?“

Lars hätte sich selber facepalmen könne. „Ja _deinen_ Hoodie und _deine_ Jogginghose, du Idiot!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach was von dir anziehen.“

„Warum denn nicht?“ Zickte Florentin zurück und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Weil du nicht du bist sondern ich!“

„Ich kann mich doch nicht einfach an deinem Kleiderschrank bedienen?“

Lars zog das Handtuch um seine Hüfte noch einmal fester und brauchte einen Moment.

„Ok, du hilfst mir bei den Haaren und ich suche dir was zum Anziehen raus.“

Florentin rollte nur mit seinen Augen, aber schien tatsächlich einzuwilligen, denn er wand sich dem Regal um eine ganz bestimmt Tube hervor zu ziehen.

„Das machst du in die Spitzen!“ Er drückte es lieblos in Lars Hände. „Und dann stylst du die hiermit.“ Eine weitere Tube wurde ihm in die Hand gedrückt. „Und wehe du föhnst die, hörst du!“ Er funkelte ihn warnend an.

„Alles klar, mache ich nicht versprochen.“ Er machte sich an sein Werk und bemerkte Florentin’s skeptischen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel. Zaghaft verteilte Lars das Öl auf seinen Lockenspitzen und kam sich dabei sichtlich dämlich vor.

„Lass mich das machen!“ Florentin schob sich dazwischen und nahm die Sache selber in die Hand. Er zupfte an einzelnen Strähnen und wuschelte Lars ab und zu durch die Mähne.

„So.“ Sagte er mehr oder weniger begeistert. Lars schaute in den Spiegel und ein Florentin mit glänzenden Locken blickte ihn zurück.

„Und wenn sie fertig getrocknet sind, mache ich das Gel rein.“

„Ja das kann ja jetzt noch ne Weile dauern.“ Schnaubte er genervt und hatte das Bedürfnis sie einfach zu föhnen.

„Kleidung? Schon vergessen?“ Florentin hatte wieder seine Arme verschränkt.

„Kann ich zuerst?“ Fragte Lars und schaute erklärend an sich runter. „Klar, natürlich.“ Florentin räusperte sich und war schon in der nächsten Sekunde in sein eigenes Zimmer geschlurft. Lars folgte ihm und beobachtete wie sein Mitbewohner in dem Kleiderhaufen auf dem Schreibtischstuhl wühlte und sich dann dem tatsächlichen Kleiderschrank wand.

„Hier nimm‘ das.“ Lars bekam ein weißes T-Shirt entgegen geworfen auf dem ein großes Toast gedruckt war.

„Oh ne, das trägst du doch ständig!“ Dafür erntete er einen bösen Blick.

„Es wird das angezogen was ich will!“ Behaarte er auch als Lars sich zu ihm gesellte und selber den Kleiderschrank durchsuchte. „Hier, das ist doch schön.“ Er zog einen dunkelgrünen Pulli hervor.

„Aber das kann man nicht zu der Jogginghose anziehen.“ Versuchte Florentin sein Bestes aber Lars griff selbstsicher nach einer dunkel beigen Chinohose. „Einverstanden?“ Er hob beides Florentin schaute Lars erwartungsvoll zurück.

„Ja, dann zieh dich doch jetzt auch um!“ Sagte Florentin energisch und machte eine ausladende Geste.

„Unterhose? Socken?“ Lars hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Nein nein nein nein! Keine Chance.“

„Denkst du dein dicker Hintern passt in meine eigenen Boxershorts?“ Florentin schaute ihn beleidigt an. „So dick ist mein Hintern gar nicht! Ich habe breite Hüften, ok?“

„Florentin…“ Lars schaute ihn auffordernd an. „Man Lars!“ Wiederwillig öffnete Florentin eine untere Schublade. „Hier, verdammte Nuss!“

Nun voll und ganz ausgestattet ließ Lars das Handtuch von seinen Hüften fallen und fing an sich anzuziehen. Florentin drehte sich plötzlich panisch um. „Bis du verrückt! Zieh dich gefälligst in deinem Zimmer um!“ Unnötigerweise verdeckte er ebenfalls seine Augen mit seinen Händen.

„Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an! Als ob du dich selber nicht nackt sehen kannst.“

„Das ist nicht das Selbe!“

„Man kann sich auch anstellen.“ Lars streifte sich seine, nein besser gesagt Florentin’s Boxershort über die Hüften und schlüpfte dann in die Hose.

Sein Magen machte sich wieder bemerkbar und das Verlangen nach Joghurt mit Obst machte sich wieder in ihm breit. Er zog sich den Pullover über und konnte nicht anders als einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen.

Er sah gut aus.

Nein warte.

Florentin sah gut aus.

Schnell schaute er wieder weg und wand seine Blick nun wieder Florentin, der immer noch in seiner eigenen, für Lars‘ Körper überhaupt nicht passenden Kleidung steckte.

„Alles klar, du bist dran!“ Das erste Mal an diesem unglaublich surrealen Tag musste Lars sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

~

Es war unglaublich seltsam gewesen sich selber als Außenstehenden anzukleiden und Florentin beschwerte sich nicht nur einmal darüber, dass anscheinend Lars Kleidung unbequem war. Also diskutierten sie geschlagene 2 Minuten, bis Lars schlussendlich nachgab und seinem Mitbewohner erlaubte etwas bequemes ausnahmsweise mal anzuziehen. Vielleicht nicht ganz untypisch für Lars aber immer noch eher eine Seltenheit, vor allem wenn es hieß, dass er heute noch ins Büro musste.

Was sich als weitere und durchaus schlimmere Hürde erwies. Eine, über die sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht gesprochen hatten. Sowohl er als auch Florentin mussten heute noch einmal in das Rocketsbeans Gebäude und das schien für beide eine absolut dramatische Sache zu sein. Lars war der Meinung, dass sie einfach absagen sollten, er hielt weiterhin fest an seiner Theorie des Morgen-wird-alles-wieder-anders-sein-Prinzips. Florentin hingegen hatte sich soweit schon darauf eingerichtet für immer und ewig in Lars‘ Körper gefangen zu sein und bis an sein Lebensende leiden musste. Lars wollte sich davon gar nicht erst beirren lassen aber so langsam schien Florentin’s Panik auch auf ihn abzufärben.

Es war nur noch eine verdammte halbe Stunde, dann mussten sie los. Also eigentlich nur Florentin, Lars hatte seine Sendung etwas später aber sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt wenn dann schon gemeinsam dort aufzutauchen.

Jetzt in diesem Moment saßen sie in Küche gegenüber an dem etwas kleinen Küchentisch und versuchten verzweifelt sich auf heute Nachmittag vorzubereiten.

„Lars.“

„Florentin?“

„Lars!“

Lars schaute sich selber mit höchster Konzentration an. Florentin, in seinem Körper, starrte intensiv zurück.

„Florentin...“ Lars nickte um seinem Gegenüber zu zeigen, dass er sich angesprochen fühlte aber Florentin warf verzweifelt seine Arme in die Luft bevor er sie auf seine Oberschenkel fallen ließ.

„Man, ich kann das einfach nicht!“ 

„Dann streng‘ dich mal mehr an!“ Er machte eine kleine Pause und Florentin blinzelte ihn leicht säuerlich an. „Noch einmal. Du bist Lars. Ich bin Florentin.“

Florentin, in Lars Körper rollte mit seinen Augen und machte eine Bewegung, die wohl mal vorhandene Locken aus dem Gesicht streichen sollten, aber Lars hatte nun mal keine Locken.

„Hallo, ich bin der Lars.“ Sagte er nun, mehr oder weniger überzeugend und klang dabei überhaupt nicht wie Lars.

Lars ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Das konnte ja noch lustig werden. Würde überhaupt irgendjemand merken, dass sie im jeweils anderen Körper steckten? Würden sie irgendjemanden davon erzählen? Er hielt sich ja selber schon für verrückt dafür.

„Scheiße, wir müssen los!“ Florentin sprang vom Stuhl auf und war schon halb auf dem Weg in den Flur als er sich noch einmal im Türrahmen umdrehte und zu Lars schaute.

„Kommst du… Florentin?“ Er schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und Lars brauchte mindestens nur drei Sekunden um zu reagieren. Keine schlechte Quote, dachte er und sprang ebenfalls auf. Im Flur reichte Florentin ihm seine Jacke und er steckte ihm dafür die Jacke entgegen, die er in letzter Zeit sehr gerne trug.

„Die ist viel zu dünn für das Wetter.“ Bemerkte er etwas kleinklaut aber Florentin schob ihn nur Richtung Haustür. „Mein Körper ist aber im Gegensatz zu deinem keine Frostbeule.“

~

Lars spürte alle Blicke auf sich und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte er sich tatsächlich noch nie so unwohl wie jetzt gefühlt. Die dünne Jacke um seinen Körper reichte gegen seine Erwartung vollkommen aus für die winterlichen Temperaturen aber sie fühlte sich merkwürdig fremd an. Braune Locken fielen ihm ab und zu ins Gesicht und er musste sich angewöhnen sie beiläufig aus der Stirn zu wischen. Außerdem hatte er schon wieder Hunger, was absolut untypisch für ihn war. Hätte man ihn gefragt, wie er sich fühlte, könnte er nur mit ‚seltsam‘ antworten. Er fühlte sich einfach nur seltsam.

Sein Magen knurrte leise und er hatte Angst, dass er weitere Augen auf sich lenken würde, aber die anderen, wenigen Mitarbeiter, die mit ihnen im Büro waren scherten sich nicht wirklich um ihn und den direkt neben ihn sitzenden Florentin, der skeptisch auf den Bildschirm starrte.

"Mach das mal darüber und ändere die Satzstellung." Befahl er seinem Freund, welcher sichtlich genervt wirkte. Was verständlich war, denn sie versuchten jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit ein Skript für einen Sendungsprototypen zu schreiben.

Florentin kopierte den Satz und schob ihn vor den Absatz, den er mit Hilfe von Lars bereits geschrieben hatte.

"Ja und jetzt formulier das nochmal um. Warte, lass mich mal." Lars rückte mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück näher und schob sich somit vor Florentin‘s Sichtfeld. Er nahm sich die Tastatur und tippte ein paar Wörter.

"Besser." Murmelte er, mehr zu sich selber als zu ihm.

"Du schreibst so trocken, mach doch noch ein paar Witze rein!" Bemerkte Florentin neben ihn an und schob sich wiederum vor den Bildschirm, seine neu gewonnene Größe unterschätzend. Lars wischte leicht zurück.

Er sah seinen eigenen Hinterkopf und um Gottes Willen, hatte er dünnes Haar bekommen. War das schon immer so und wenn nicht warum hatte ihm denn niemand Bescheid gegeben!

"Florentin?" Lars merkte, dass Florentin neben ihm seine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel stützte um nicht abzurutschen. "Du wirst langsam schwer."

Florentin's Kopf schnellte zu ihm rüber. "Lars!"

Lars blinzelte für eine kurze Sekunde und bemerkte dann seinen eigenen Fehler. Diese scheiß Sache mit dem Namenwechsel hatte er fast vergessen!

"Lars." Er räusperte sich, sein eigener Name fühlte sich so seltsam auf seiner Zunge an. "Also, kannst du vielleicht wieder rüber rücken?" Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen schob er Florentin ein Stück zur Seite bevor dieser sich selber wieder gerade hinsetzte.

"Ja, dann lass uns wenigstens die Plätze tauschen!" Befahl Florentin mehr als dass er fragte und stand ruckartig auf.

Lars seufzte und tat wie ihm befohlen wurde.

Mittlerweile schaute Paul, einer ihrer Redaktionsmitarbeiter zu ihnen rüber, wahrscheinlich dank ihrer etwas zu laut gewordenen Kappelei. Lars bekam leicht Panik und versuchte wieder interessiert auf den Bildschirm zu schauen.

"Florentin, habe dich gar nicht bemerkt! Was machst du denn hier?“

Florentin schaute zu Lars, Lars schaute auf den Bildschirm. Florentin gab ihn einen Stoß mit dem Fuß gegen sein Schienbein.

"Ey!" Er blickte auf. "Was soll das Florentin?"

Darauf kassierte er einen weiteren und durchaus festeren Stoß von Florentin.

"Au!"

"Was ist denn mit euch los?" Lachte Paul und lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück.

"Nichts!" Antwortete Florentin etwas zu schnell. "Florentin hilft mir ein bisschen aus. Kann mich irgendwie heute nicht so gut konzentrieren." Log er und Lars verfluchte sich selber dass er so unachtsam war. Er versuchte die Stimmung aufzulockern. Was würde Florentin in so einer Situation sagen?

"Hi, Paul. Wie geht's so?"

"Ach, alles gut soweit." Er nickte den beiden freundlich zu. "Dann will ich euch mal nicht aufhalten beim arbeiten." Ein amüsiertes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

Erleichtert stellte Lars fest, dass sie sich beide noch gerade so gerettet hatten. "Man das war voll knapp!" Zischte er etwas zu aufgeregt, so dass es nur Florentin mitbekam.

"Ich werde mich daran nie gewöhnen." Fluchte der Ältere und er hatte Recht, Lars würde sich daran wirklich nie gewöhnen, wenn er ehrlich war. So konnte er doch nicht den Rest seines Lebens verbringen!

"Kaffee?" Fragte er also und Florentin nickte dankbar. "Lass mich nur noch den Satz zu Ende schreiben."

Hoffentlich würde dieser Albtraum bald vorbei gehen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass es wohlmöglich ein unfreiwilliger Dauerzustand sein konnte schauderte es ihm, aber egal was auf sie zukommen sollte; Kaffee half. Egal in welchem Körper er auch immer war, Kaffee half. Lars lehnte sich an die Küchenablage, eine Tasse warmen schwarzen Kaffee in der Hand und nahm einen kräftigen ersten Schluck.

"Boar ist der stark geworden." Bemerkte er an und schmeckte den bitteren Nachgeschmack auf seiner Zunge. "Ich habe da doch so viel wie immer rein gemacht."

Florentin schaute von seiner eigenen Tasse auf. "Echt? Ich finde der könnte sogar stärker sein."

Lars rollte sichtbar mit den Augen. "Ja weil du da auch zwei Zuckerwürfel rein gemacht hast."

"Ich mache meinen Kaffee immer so!"

Lars warf einen erneuten Blick in seine Tasse.

"Gib mir mal die Milch rüber." Sagte er etwas widerwillig und kippte sich einen kräftigen Schuss davon dazu. Der Kaffee schmeckte besser. Er tat zwei Zuckerwürfel dazu. Der Kaffee schmeckte noch besser.

"Das ist bescheuert." Stellte er trocken fest und nahm trotzdem einen weiteren Schluck. Florentin betrachtete das ganze Spektakel.

"Oder besser gesagt dein Geschmack ist bescheuert." Sein Gegenüber schnaubte verächtlich. "Niemand hat dich dazu gezwungen deinen Kaffee so zu trinken."

"Doch." Erwiderte er etwas zu schnippisch. "Du und deine dämlichen Bedürfnisse, die jetzt meine Bedürfnisse sind!"

Florentin stellte seinen Kaffee auf Seite und verschränkte seine Arme. "Du kannst ja versuchen meinen Körper umzutrainieren auf schwarzen Kaffee, wenn dir so viel daran liegt!"

Lars wusste, dass das keine echte Aufforderung war, aber eine verlockende.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du mit meinem Körper nicht so ungesunden Kram in dich rein schaufeln würdest?"

"Ey, das war nur ein Früchtejoghurt heute Morgen!"

"Ein Früchtejoghurt voller Zusatzstoffe und Glukosezucker!" Er stellte seinen halb leeren Kaffee auf die Ablage hinter sich und hatte auf einmal gar keine Lust mehr auf Kaffee.

"Was ist mit Glukosezucker?" Die beiden drehten sich erschrocken um und erblickten eine verwirrte Katjana im Türrahmen. Doch keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten auf ihre Frage zu antworten.

"Mensch, die Stimmung hier ist ja wieder am Höhepunkt" Stellte sie seufzend fest und machte sich selber an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen. Es ratterte für ein paar Sekunden laut, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihnen, eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand.

"Habt ihr eure Streitigkeiten immer noch nicht geklärt?"

Ein weiteres Mal antwortete keiner von ihnen. Immer noch etwas eingeschüchtert von der ganzen Körpertausch Aktion.

"Ich nehme das mal als ein Nein." Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen.

"Doch, alles geklärt, wir beide kommen suuuper klar." Erwiderte Florentin schließlich und es klang kläglich unsarkastisch mit Lars' Stimme.

"Na, wenn du das sagst Lars." Ihre Augenbrauen blieben in der Höhe.

"Und wie geht es euch sonst so?" Katjana blickte zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her.

Lars zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Um ehrlich zu sein beschissen, er steckte im Körper seines besten Freundes fest und der Gedanke, dass dies ein Dauerzustand war, lauerte immer präsenter in seinem Hinterkopf.

"Soweit gut, muss gleich noch auf Sendung." Erwiderte Florentin, so lässig wie nur möglich, doch Katjana blinzelte ihn nur verwundert an. "Ich dachte gleich kommt noch ein Let's Play Block?"

Florentin schaute panisch zu ihm rüber und Lars verstand. Natürlich... Florentin war heute noch dran mit einem Let's Play und nicht er. Daran hatten sie ja noch gar nicht gedacht. Verdammte Axt!

"Stimmt!" Lars hörte Florentin kläglich lachend seinen Fehler überspielen. "Habe ich ja ganz verwechselt!" Er nahm sich seinen Kaffee und vergrub sein Gesicht darin und ließ Lars somit alleine in der Situation stehen.

"Wollte gerade sagen“, versuchte auch Lars die Sache zu überlachen, "ich bin ja heute dran. Oder willst du mir meine Formate klauen." Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. "Das kannst du schön alleine machen." Ein leicht gequältes Grinsen schmückte sein Gesicht. "Kommst du gerade mal mit... Florentin?"

Lars wollte gerade etwas erwidern, hatte jedoch gar nicht erst die Chance dazu, denn Florentin stellte seine Tasse auf Seite und zog Lars bestimmend aus der Küche.

"Man sieht sich Katjana!"

"Seit wann nennst du mich Katjana?"

Doch die beiden waren schon im Flur verschwunden. Lars wurde schmerzlich gegen die raue Wand des Treppenhauses gedrückt.

  
"Du musst die Sendung für heute absagen!" Lars war sich selber noch nie so nah gewesen, geschweige denn Florentin, welcher seinen Zeigefinger fest gegen seine Brust drückte, fast schon drohend.

"Ich kann doch nicht einfach absagen? Die verlassen sich doch darauf, dass du die Sendung machst?" Fragte er leicht überfordert. "Ich mache halt eben nicht die Sendung sondern du!"

Florentin ließ seinen Finger sinken und Lars entspannte seine Schultern. "Ich habe darauf auch keine Lust Florentin aber ich lasse dich doch da nicht einfach hängen!"

"Ja sehr nett von dir!" Seine Arme verschränkten sich verärgert und er machte einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten und brachte somit endlich wieder Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden. "Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass das eine absolute Katastrophe wird!"

"Vielen Dank aber auch!" Fluchte Lars zurück und fühlte sich auf einmal gekränkt.

Unterhalb der Treppe öffnete sich eine Tür und drei Mitarbeiter gingen an ihnen vorbei, nicht ohne ihnen verwirrte Blicke zu schenken. Sie grüßten sich und schwiegen bis die tratschende Gruppe an ihnen vorbei war. Die obere Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss.

"Du gehst nicht in die Sendung!" Nahm Florentin sich der Diskussion wieder an. "Und muss mir dann eine Krankschreibung und eine Menge Vorwürfe anhören? Nein danke!"

"Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht wie man Magic spielt!" Florentin's Stimme wurde lauter und Lars konnte merken wie sein Ebenbild rote Wangen bekam. Wurde er immer so rot, wenn er sich aufregte?

"Dann bring es mir doch bei!" Brüllte er fast schon verzweifelt. "So schwer kann es doch nicht sein!"

~

Doch, überraschenderweise war es tatsächlich sehr schwer. Und kompliziert und wer dachte sich so einen Scheiß überhaupt aus? Lars fluchte. Fluchte über dieses bescheuerte Spiel, über diesen Körpertausch-Fluch aber vor allem über Florentin. Zur Hölle mit Florentin.

"Ich sage doch du hättest es absagen sollen!"

Florentin saß an seinem Handy und laß die Kommentare zu seiner heutigen Let's Play Folge. Lars wollte etwas erwidern und sich rechtfertigen aber jetzt rückblickend war es tatsächlich eine Katastrophe gewesen. Ihm schien der Scham immer noch in den Adern zu stecken, denn er hatte sich wirklich dämlich angestellt. Und jetzt durfte Florentin sich durch Kommentare lesen, die einstimmig meinten, dass er besonders scheiße heute gespielt hatte. Was eigentlich absolut untypisch war. Welche Überraschung.

Und trotzdem war er sauer auf Florentin, er hatte sich noch nicht einmal bedankt bei ihm!

"Du denkst auch immer nur für den Moment!" Er ließ sich tiefer in den unbequemen Sitz der S-Bahn sinken in der Hoffnung er konnte darin verschwinden. "Was ist, wenn wir für immer so bleiben." Wehleidig vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sie beide wusste was er damit meinte. "Ich kann doch nicht für jedes Mal deine Show absagen und du meine!"

Florentin schaute vom Handy auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, nein! Sag das nicht Lars. Das wird nicht für immer bleiben. Das wird alles wieder vorbei sein morgen." Er breitete dramatisch seine Hände auseinander. "Wir werden morgen aufwachen und tadaaaa, alles wieder normal."

Lars wollte weinen, und normalerweise war er selber nicht nah am Wasser gebaut aber dieser scheiß Körper von Florentin war es und jetzt spürte er tatsächlich die Nässe in seine Augen steigen.

"Womit habe ich das verdient?" Klagte er gegen den Himmel.

"Glaub mir, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das auch nicht verdient habe!" Wand Florentin schnippisch ein und beugte sich zu ihm. Seine eigenen braunen Augen funkelten ihn böse an.

Lars war sauer. Als ob er daran Schuld wäre! Er stand auf und nahm in einer emotionalen Kurzschlussreaktion eine Station früher als er eigentlich raus musste. Er hatte keine Lust mehr sich selber zu sehen. Und vor allem hatte er keine Lust mehr auf Florentin.

Für eine Sekunde hatte er Angst, dass Florentin ihm folgen würde aber die Tür der Bahn glitt mit einem Zischen hinter ihm wieder zu und fuhr so schnell wieder weg, wie sie gekommen war. Er stand alleine in der winterlichen Dunkelheit. So spät war es gar nicht aber es wurde immer früher schon dunkel und jetzt gerade war er wirklich glücklich darüber, in dem spärlichen Licht konnte er sich fast vorstellen wieder er selber zu sein.

Lars schaute sich kurz um, wechselte dann die Straßenseite und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Er hatte schon aufgegeben daran zu glauben je wieder aus diesem echt gewordenen Albtraum zu erwachen. Am Ende würde er tatsächlich für immer Florentin bleiben müssen. Was für eine grausame Vorstellung, konnte er sich überhaupt damit anfreunden bis zu seinem Lebensende im Körper einer anderen Person zu stecken? Und dann noch in dem von Florentin!

Er schüttelt den Kopf und zog seine doch etwas zu dünne Jacke weiter zu. Verflucht sei Florentin und seine Jackenwahl!

Ganz rational gesehen, jetzt nur rein theoretisch, musste diesen Fluch ja etwas ausgelöst haben. Und wenn es einen Auslöser gab und sie wussten welcher es war konnten sie das Ganze doch wieder rückgängig machen, oder?

Aber weder er noch Florentin beherrschten Zauberkräfte, geschweige denn glaubten sie überhaupt an so einen Quatsch. Andererseits steckte er gerade in einem Körper, der nicht er selbst war.

Vielleicht war das auch einfach nur ein ganz verrückter Wachtraum von ihm und irgendwann würde er wieder davon erwachen.

Lars durchquert eine Gasse und machte eine Abbiegung nach rechts. Wahrscheinlich war Florentin jetzt längst schon wieder zu Hause und vielleicht hatte dieser sich auch wieder etwas abgeregt und ganz vielleicht war er auch in seinem Zimmer und Lars konnte sich so in die Wohnung schleichen, dass er ihn nicht bemerken würde.

Er kam sich plötzlich ganz schön kindisch vor. Das war doch einfach alles bescheuert und Florentin obendrein.

Eine weitere Abbiegung nach recht uns Lars betrat den kleinen Pflasterweg zu ihrer Eingangstür. Er kramte seinen Schlüssel aus der viel zu engen Jackentasche und der Bewegungsmelder des Eingangslichts ging an als er näher kam.

Eine dunkle Silhouette wurde sichtbar und Lars zuckte erschrocken zusammen als er durch das Licht bemerkte, dass bereits eine Person im Eingangsbereich stand. Um genauer zu sein er selber, im Halbdunkeln kaum zu erkennen und er spürte wie sein Herz mindestens bis zu seinen Knien gerutscht war bei dem Anblick.

"Kacke verdammt Florentin!!" Seine Stimme schrillte zwei Oktaven nach oben. Er ging mit festem Schritt zu seinem Freund rüber. "Du hast mich zu Tode erschrocken! Weißt du wie scheiße gruselig es ist sich selber im Dunkeln stehen zu sehen!?"

"Schlüssel vergessen." Nuschelte Florentin nur und schaute ihn mit seinen eigenen braunen Augen an und scheiße, hatte er selber immer so einen Hundeblick drauf?

"Sorry Lars."

~

Lars wusste nicht was schlimmer war, der Versuch einzuschlafen nach dem gestrigen Geschehen oder das Aufwachen am nächsten Tag nur um zu bemerken, dass er immer noch in demselben Bett war in dem er eingeschlafen war. Weil das nur eine Sache bedeuten konnte und der Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte schließlich seine Vermutung.

Er würde in diesem Körper sterben und dieser verdammte Körper war daran schuld, dass er die Tränen in seinen Augen wieder spüren konnte.

Kacke verdammt.

Er war immer noch Florentin.

Verdammte Kacke!

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden in denen er sich fassungslos im Spiegel seines Kleiderschrankes anstarrte, als er von nebenan einen dumpfen Schrei hörte.

Wäre ja auch chaotisch gewesen, wenn Florentin nicht immer noch in Lars Körper war. Der Schrei verstummt und Lars hatte das Gefühl er war jetzt dran mit schreien aber ihm schien es seine Stimmte verschlagen zu haben.

Er blinzelte ein weiteres Mal verzweifelt dem Ebenbild seines Freundes entgegen bevor er schließlich sein Zimmer verließ und Florentin aufsuchte.

Er fand ihn in seinem Zimmer, hockend auf der Bettkante, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben.

"Das kann nicht wahr sein." Murmelte er immer und immer wieder.

"Florentin?"

Jetzt erst bemerkte sein Mitbewohner seine Präsenz und schaute mit verzweifeltem Blick zu ihm hoch.

"Das kann nicht wahr sein." Wiederholte er erneut, diesmal zu Lars und nicht zu sich selber.

"Florentin...?" Doch dieser sprang unerwartet auf, ging auf Lars zu und packte ihn an seinen Schultern nur um ihn energisch zu schütteln.

"Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist Lars!"

Lars konnte durch das ganze Geschüttel sowieso nichts sagen. "Florentin!" Er packte seinen panisch werdenden Freund kurzerhand ebenfalls an den Schultern und stoppte ihn dabei ihn zu Tode zu schütteln, obwohl das gerade eine ganz attraktive Option war.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Florentin's Körper tatsächlich ein Stück kleiner war. Ihm war das vorher aus der anderen Perspektive gar nicht so aufgefallen.

Aber zu seinem Glück hielt Florentin tatsächlich still und ließ seine Arme wieder sinken.

"Wie soll ich mein ganzes Leben in deinem Körper verbringen?" Fragte er schließlich in die Stille. Lars ließ nicht los, sein Griff wurde jedoch sanfter.

"Wir finden eine Lösung ok?" Es war verdammt seltsam sich selber dabei so intensiv in die Augen zu schauen. "Wir finden eine Lösung und wir stehen das gemeinsam durch!"

Ein Lachen durchfuhr seinen Körper, Florentin schaute ihm verdutzt an. "Ich meine, es hätte viel schlimmer werden können, stell' die mal vor du hättest den Körper mit Pietro Lombardei getauscht!"

Florentin riss seine Augen auf.

"Oder Mark Forster!"

"Das wäre tatsächlich schrecklich gewesen."

Lars setzte sich auf Florentin‘s Bett und zog seinen Freund mit sich auch zu setzen.

"Schau, ich habe gestern nachgedacht. Wenn es einen Grund gibt, dass wir getauscht wurden, dann muss es auch einen Grund geben es wieder rückgängig zu machen."

Florentin schaute ihn etwas kleinlaut von der Seite an. Und Lars hatte Schwierigkeiten überhaupt an seine eigenen Worte zu glauben, also nahm er den ungläubigen Blick Florentin's nicht persönlich. Aber woran sollte er auch glauben, blieb ihnen am Ende des Tages nichts anderes über, als es wenigstens zu hoffen dass es irgendwann wieder rückgängig gemacht wird oder es selber zu versuchen?

"Ich habe total Lust auf Avocado Toast." Lars schaute verwirrt seinen Mitbewohner an. "Ich hasse Avocados."

~

Florentin aß trotzdem Avocado Toast und Lars versuchte sein Verlangen nach Zini-Minis zu unterdrücken und machte sich ebenfalls eins.

Während sein Gegenüber in der Avocado stocherte um die letzten Reste auszukratzen, tippte er wahllose Schlagwörter bei Google ein und kam sich dabei selten dämlich vor.

Zuerst versuchte er Sachen zu Körpertausch herauszufinden, stieß aber nur auf irgendwelche RomCom Filme über dieses Thema. Dann gab er Sachen ein wie 'Hexe Hamburg' oder 'Fluchbehebung Hamburg'. Was absolut bescheuert war, zum Glück konnte niemand seinen Browserverlauf sehen, er käme da durchaus in Erklärungsnot.

"Und?" Fragte Florentin nun schon zum fünften Mal ungeduldig. "Ich finde nichts. Was gibt man da überhaupt ein?"

"Lass mich mal." Ungefragt drehte Florentin seinen Laptop um und Lars sah leidend mit an wie dieser mit seinen fettigen Fingern etwas eintippte. Er hielt sich zurück etwas zu sagen.

"Ich gehe jetzt einfach bis auf die letzte Seite. Vielleicht ist da bei den Anzeigen was dabei."

Er schaute konzentriert auf den Bildschirm während seine Augen lesend hin und her wanderten.

"Gott, was für ne altbacken Seite."

Lars stopfte sich das letzte Stück seines Toasts in den Mund bevor er sich neugierig zu Florentin beugte. "Zeig mal." Nuschelte er mit vollem Mund und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Vor ihn erbot sich eine Website, die mindestens älter war als er selber. In ein hässliches beige gefärbt und an den Rändern befanden sich pixelartige Symbole mit allerlei Hexenbesen, Kerzen und Zauberkesseln.

"Na das sieht ja vertrauenswürdig aus." Stellte er fest und nahm wahr wie Florentin neben ihm zustimmend nickte. "Aber die kommt aus Hamburg, hier." Er zeigte flüchtig auf eine Adresse am Rand. "Hier ist sogar ein Bild, Mensch, die sieht jünger aus als man bei der Seite erwarten würde.".

"Die sieht aus als würde sie Pädagogik studieren im 10. Semester." Lars lehnte sich nicht sehr überzeugt von der ganzen Sache in seinem Stuhl zurück und konnte seinen Blick nicht von der kleinen Animation wenden, bei der eine schwarze Katze immer wieder durch das Bild lief.

"Aber ich weiß wo das ist, da steht, dass man keinen Termin bei ihr brauch sondern einfach so vorbei kommen kann." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Wie viel Uhr haben wir?"

"Kurz nach 11, du willst doch nicht wirklich dahin gehen?" Das Avocadotoast fühlte sich auf einmal ganz schön schwer in seinem Magen an und er merkte wie Florentin ihn über den Rand des Laptops anschaute. "Was bleibt uns denn anderes übrig?"

Lars wünschte sich er hätte darauf eine Antwort aber Florentin hatte recht, was blieb ihnen denn auch übrig? Das war alles verrückt und bescheuert genug, da würde ein Besuch bei einer angeblichen Hexe auch keinen Unterschied mehr machen.

"Zum Glück haben wir heute frei." Merkte er also an und überlegte sich zur Beruhigung noch einen zweiten Kaffee zu trinken, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Florentin so viel Kaffee gar nicht vertrug.

"Darf ich wenigstens heute eine Jogginghose tragen?"

~

Wie stellte man sich moderne Hexen überhaupt vor? Ganz gewiss nicht mit grüner Haut, einen furchtbaren Buckel und einer nicht zu übersehenden Nase. Als nächstes kam Lars ein Bild von einer mit Tüchern und Schals umwickelten Hippie Hexe, die nach Räucherstäbchen roch, ins Gedächtnis aber auch das war ein hartes Klischee.

"Und was sagen wir der überhaupt?" Florentin saß eng neben ihm in der überfüllten S-Bahn, die Outdoor Jacke, die er trug passte absolut nicht zu der grauen Jogginghose und Lars hätte sich beschweren können, dass Florentin ihn so in der Öffentlichkeit bloß stellte, aber er hatte keinen Grund heute noch eine Zofferei mit ihm anzufangen.

Er erinnerte sich an gestern Abend zurück und Florentin's kleinlaute Entschuldigung, die ihm heute vorkam wie einen Traum, der nie wirklich passiert war.

"Die Wahrheit wäre nicht schlecht." Sein Blick wanderte auf das junge Paar vor ihnen, welches augenscheinlich eine vorweihnachtliche Beziehungskrise hatte und sich gedämpft stritt.

"Die nächste müssen wir raus." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Lars wie Florentin konzentriert auf sein Handy schaute, auf welchem Google Maps ihnen anzeigte wie sie zu Hamburgs bester Hexe kamen.

Die S-Bahn ratterte gemütlich um eine weite Kurve und alle Insassen schwankten einheitlich während Lars von Florentin halb erdrückt wurde. "Warum ist auch so viel los." Murmelte er und drückte Florentin wieder sanft von sich. "Weihnachten." Antworte dieser ihn trocken und rückte etwas weiter Richtung Fenster.

"Hier müssen wir raus." Stellte er fest und ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. "Schöne Ecke, hier war ich auch noch nicht oft."

Alles was Lars machen musste war es Florentin zu folgen, der mit Hilfe seines Handys genau wusste wo lang sie mussten, gefühlt brauchte er für jeden Schritt den Florentin mit seinem Körper machte zwei mit Florentin's Körper. Sie waren doch noch nicht einmal so unterschiedlich groß, aber anscheinend hatte er selber längere Beine als Florentin. Er holte den kleinen Abstand wieder zwischen ihnen auf.

"Meinst du wir müssen die bezahlen?" Florentin schaute zu ihm rüber. "Darüber habe ich mir gar keine Gedanken gemacht, um ehrlich zu sein."  
"Wir müssen sowieso erst schauen, ob sie uns überhaupt helfen kann."

"Sie ist eine Hexe, natürlich kann sie uns helfen." Erwiderte Florentin und klang dabei nicht wirklich überzeugend.

"Da wären wir. Dritter Stock."

Lars schaute nach oben und betrachtete das Mehrfamilienhaus, welches entgegen seiner Erwartungen schrecklich normal aussah. Keine Ahnung was er erwartet hatte, vielleicht ein altes krummes Fachwerkhaus. Aber hier waren sie nun. Er drückte auf die dritte Klingel und wartete bis die Tür mit einem Surren ihnen den Weg frei machte. Er drückte die Tür auf. "Nach dir." Florentin quetschte sich an ihm vorbei.

Als sie schließlich im dritten Stock angekommen waren musste Lars mehr schnaufen als er es von sich selber gewohnt war, warum hatte Florentin auch eine so schlechte Kondition.

"Du solltest mal mehr trainieren gehen." Meckerte er außer Atem und bevor Florentin irgendwas hätte erwidern können schwang vor ihnen die Wohnungstür auf und eine junge Frau mit kurzen braunen Haaren schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Hallo ihr beiden, kann ich euch helfen?" Ihre Stimme war sanft aber bestimmt und Lars schaute Florentin an, Florentin schaute zu ihm zurück.

"Äh, ja, sie sind Hexe?" Fragte Lars und kam sich plötzlich ziemlich dumm vor, doch sie lachte nur leicht. "Ja, das bin ich. Kommt doch rein." Sie machte Platz und Lars war froh, dass Florentin vorging.

"Könnt ihr bitte eure Schuhe ausziehen?" Sie schloss die Tür und wies auf die im Flur stehende Schuhablage. Hastig tat Lars wie man ihm befiel und schlüpfte aus Florentin's Turnschuhen. Florentin stellte seine eigenen Schuhe direkt daneben.

"Wollt ihr was trinken?" Fragte die junge Frau und Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber danke."

Sie nickte nur und zeigte ihnen ihr in den Raum ganz am Ende des Flurs zu folgen. Das erste was Lars auffiel war, dass es tatsächlich nicht nach Räucherstäbchen roch, trotzdem war die Wohnung doch recht dekorativ und alternativ eingerichtet. Zusammengestellte Möbel und allerlei Bilder zierten die Wände. Der Raum in den sie geführt wurden war voller seltsamer Gegenstände. Glasbehälter, Kristallsteine und Regale voller Bücher füllten den Großteil des Raumes. Zudem ein grünes Samtsofa und Sitzkissen in der Mitte, welche einladend gemütlich wirkten.

"Setzt euch doch." Lars zögerte und wartete ab für was sich Florentin entscheiden würde, dessen Wahl fiel auf das Sofa und so gesellte er sich zu seinem Freund.

Die junge Frau setzte sich ihnen gegenüber auf eines der Sitzkissen. Zwischen ihnen stand ein Glastisch auf dem ebenfalls allerlei mystische Gegenstände standen.

"Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, mein Name ist Lara Polinski. Ihr könnt mich duzen. Wer seid ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sie lächelte zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. Lars konnte ihre großen Ohrringe klimpern hören. Er räusperte sich. "Lars." Ihr Blick wanderte auf Florentin. "Und ich bin Florentin."

Ein Schmunzeln kräuselte ihre Lippen. "Ah, ich sehe schon." Lars schaute sie verwundert an. "Ihr seid nicht die, die ihr eigentlich seid."

"Was?" Lars musste mehrmals blinzeln und spürte wie Florentin neben ihm unruhig hin und her rutschte.

"Ihr habt Körper getauscht." Stellte sie fest, als ob es das selbstverständlichste überhaupt wäre. "Absichtlich?" Fragte sie nun und Lars konnte die Neugier in ihrer Stimme hören. Er lachte verächtlich auf. "Nein, absolut nicht absichtlich."Florentin neben ihn schüttelte zustimmend mit seinem Kopf.

"Und wer hat euch dann vertauscht?" Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Jemand hat uns vertauscht?" Fragte Florentin und klang dabei etwas panisch. Sie nickte.

"Ja, natürlich, so etwas kann nur durch die Hand eines anderen entstehen." Lars ließ sich fassungslos in die Kissen des Sofas sinken.

"Das kann nicht wahr sein." Flüsterte er zu sich selber, dann drehte er sich zu Florentin. "Wer zur Hölle tut uns sowas an?" Doch Florentin schien sich nicht für seine Frage zu interessieren, stattdessen wand er sich wieder an Lara. "Sag uns bitte, dass du uns wieder zurück tauschen kannst?"

Das Lächeln schwand aus ihrem Gesicht und Lars sank das Herz in die Hose. Das hieß gewiss nichts Gutes."Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gedacht, ihr wärt wegen etwas anderem gekommen." Lars Gehirn ratterte verwirrt, was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Sie stand von den Kissen auf und wand sich ihrem Bücherregal. "Wisst ihr, ich bin spezialisiert auf Hellseherei und Zauberanalytik."

"Hellseherei und Zauberanalytik?" Wiederholte Florentin mit ungläubigem Unterton.

Lars sah wie sie die Buchrücken nach etwas bestimmten absuchte. "Ah, da habe ich es." Sie griff nach einem kleinen grünen Buch.

"Aber du bist doch eine Hexe, kannst du nicht einfach“, Florentin machte eine schwingende Bewegung mit seinen Händen ", das Ganze rückgängig zaubern."

Sie blickte zu ihnen beiden. "So einfach ist das nicht." Erklärte sie und schlug das Buch auf, blätterte ein paar Seiten vor uns zurück.

"Der Körpertausch Zauber zählt zu den Flüchen." Florentin schnaubte. "Und du kannst keine Flüche aufheben?" Sie schaute ihn skeptisch an. "Nein, das war nicht Teil meiner Ausbildung."

Lars' Hand wanderte unterbewusst zu Florentin's und legte sie beruhigend auf seine Oberschenkel. Es machte jetzt keinen Sinn hektisch zu werden. Immerhin wussten sie wie dieser Fluch entstanden war. Es gab also Hoffnung zur Befreiung.

"Kann man den Fluch denn überhaupt rückgängig machen?" Fragte er also und spürte wie seine Lunge schon seit geraumer Zeit sich zuschnürte.

"Ja, ich denke." Sie ließ ihre Augen über das Buch schweifen. "Aber nur durch die Person, die ihn auch ausgelöst hat."

Scheiße, das war doch alles wirklich nicht zu glauben. Lars schloss kurz seine Augen als neben ihn Florentin plötzlich aufsprang, seine Hand wurde unsanft weggeschoben.

"Wie zur Hölle sollen wir denn rauskriegen wer uns das angetan hat?" Fluchte er und seine Stimme erhob sich. Lars konnte mit ansehen wie sein Körper wieder rote Wangen bekam vor Ärgernis.

"Florentin beruhig dich." Versuchte er es, doch Florentin ließ sich ganz und gar nicht beruhigen.

"Kacke verdammt ich beruhige mich nicht!" Er zeigte auf Lars. "Du bist derjenige, der hier so tut als sei alles gar nicht so schlimm."

"Natürlich finde ich das schlimm!" Verteidigte er sich doch seine Worte schienen gar nicht erst bei Florentin anzukommen.

"Denkst du ich will für immer in diesem scheiß Körper feststecken?! Ich hasse dich und ich hasse deinen verdammten Körper!"

"Ich-." Doch Lars' Stimme versagte.

"Sicher, dass ihr nichts trinken wollt, ich habe noch Wein da."

~

Eigentlich war Lars nicht wirklich ein Weintrinker, aber jetzt war es ihm egal. Er brauchte irgendwas für seine Sinne, also ließ er das süß-bittere Getränk extra lange auf seiner Zunge zergehen und lenkte nun seinen ganzen Fokus auf die Fotocollage auf dem Kühlschrank.

Florentin und er hatten seit dem Vorfall im Nebenzimmer nicht mehr miteinander geredet und Lars war, um ehrlich zu sein auch gar nicht mehr willig zu diskutieren.

"Was meintest du mit, du dachtest wir würden wegen was anderem kommen." Hörte er Florentin's, nein eigentlich seine eigene Stimme hinter sich. Sein Blick blieb auf einem Foto hängen bei dem eine etwas langhaarigere Lara einen Felsen bestieg hängen. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas.

"Hellseherei ist nicht so wie man sie sich vorstellt, müsst ihr wissen." Lars drehte sich nun zu ihr um. "Wie ist sie denn?"

"Manchmal kriege ich einfach nur Visionen, ob ich will oder nicht. In Form von Bildern oder Farben."

Sie sagte das so, als sei es was vollkommen Selbstverständliches und mittlerweile war Lars auch soweit es nicht mehr zu hinterfragen. Es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn gemacht, immerhin waren sie jetzt schon auf dem Höhepunkt der Skurrilität.

"Ah, und was passiert so? In meiner Zukunft meine ich?" Er stellte sein nun leeres Weinglas auf den Küchentisch und überlegte ob er sich nachschütten sollte. Er entschied sich dagegen.

"Das ist nicht so einfach." Sie nahm die Weinflasche und kippte etwas davon in Lars' Glas. "Eure Farben, sie vermischen sich relativ viel in der Zukunft."

Lars blinzelte etwas überfordert sein Weinglas an. "Wie unsere? Meine und Florentin's Farben?" Sie nickte wie selbstverständlich. Jetzt mischte sich auch Florentin mit ins Gespräch ein.

"Was heißt das?"

"Könnte an dem Körpertausch liegen. Er beeinflusst definitiv meine Fähigkeiten eure Zukunft klarer zu sehen. Flüche sind nicht berechenbar. Aber ja, eure Farben vermischen sich."

Lars wurde das doch etwas zu skurril und er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas, drauf geschissen. Er ließ seinen Blick wieder durch den Raum schweifen. Am Kühlschrank hingen bunte Postkarten mit feministischen Sprüchen neben Fotos von einer Gruppe von jungen Frauen, die scheinbar von einer Party stammten.

"Welche Farben haben wir denn?" Fragte Lars, sein Finger glitt über das Sternenbild welches an der Seite des Kühlschrankes hing und mit Glitzersteinen besetzt war.

"Du hast einen warmen Orangeton und du-"

Doch Lars unterbrach sie indem er aufschnaufte, das hätte doch jeder Heinz ihnen erzählen können.

"- lass' mich raten, Florentin ist blau."

Er wand seinen Blick von dem Sternenbild und schaute nun rüber zu Lara und seinem besten Freund, die beide im Gegenlicht des Fensters standen. Sie lächelte selbstbewusst während Florentin nur perplex dastand und so aussah als ob er komplett verloren wäre.

"Ja, Dunkelblau, um genau zu sein."

"Und wenn wir uns vermischen werden wir braun, sehr schön." Lars seufzte.

"Naja, Blau und Orange sind Komplementär Farben."

Lars wusste nicht was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte, also ließ er sie im Raum stehen und leerte stattdessen sein Glas Wein. Gott, es war gerade mal Vormittag und er hatte schon Alkohol intus.

"Alles klar." Florentin schien sich also wieder gefasst zu haben. "Heißt wir können den Fluch nur wieder beheben lassen, wenn wir heraus finden wer uns das angetan hat und die Person dann ganz höflich fragen ob sie uns wieder entflucht."

Lars Blick schweifte wieder zur Flasche.

~

Zuerst schwiegen sie beide für den restlichen Heimweg, dann merkte Florentin an, dass sie beide noch einkaufen gehen mussten. Dann schwiegen sie wieder für den ganzen Weg bis zum nächsten Rewe, bis sie dort über jedes einzelne Lebensmittel mindestens fünf Minuten stritten.

Wie gesagt, ihre Essensangewohntheiten waren doch etwas abweichend und es war sowieso nie leicht zusammen einkaufen zu gehen. Aber hier waren sie, nicht das erste Mal und es hatte sonst auch immer geklappt auch wenn es durchaus zu Komplikationen kam hin und wieder.

"Hast du irgendeinen Erzfeind?" Fragte Florentin plötzlich aus dem Nichts und Lars tauschte das Weißbrot im Wagen durch Vollkornbrot aus und funkelte Florentin böse an. "Ja, im Moment bist du das."

"Ich meine das Ernst!" Das Vollkornbrot wurde gegen ein etwas helleres Körnerbrot getauscht. "Wenn du jemanden noch Geld schuldest ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass besagte Person dich verfluchen will."

Lars ließ das Körnerbrot, Körnerbrot sein und schob den Wagen weiter Richtung Kasse. "Ich schulde niemanden Geld." Er griff im Vorbeigehen noch eine Ladung Klopapier was im Angebot war. "Dir vielleicht." Fügte er kleinlaut hinzu, aber das musste Florentin ja nicht unbedingt mitbekommen haben.

"Ich habe das mal durchdacht." Fuhr sein Freund vor. "Runter gerechnet kommen mir fünf Leute in den Kopf, die mit mir verfeindet sind." Der Einkaufwagen quietschte und das vordere Rad verhakte im Nichts, Lars drückte es aggressiv weiter.

"Da war zum Beispiel Theodor, dem ich in der 8. Klasse mal ein Age of Empire Spiel geklaut habe und dann erzählt habe, er hätte es bestimmt nur verloren."

Lars wollte sich in den Stapel Rittersport Schokoladen im Sonderangebot schmeißen, weil er es nicht länger aushielt.

"Oder Sebastian! Dem habe ich in der Oberstufe die Freundin ausgespannt!"

Anstatt sich in den Werbe Pappaufsteller zu werfen griff er nach ein paar verschiedenen Sorten und warf sie in den Einkaufswagen. Florentin's Körper hatte da nämlich gerade mehr Lust drauf, als hier Vandalismus zu betreiben.

"Und nicht zu vergessen der alte Mann, dem ich aus Versehen in einer langen Partynacht in den Vorgarten gekotzt haben."

"Florentin-" Lars blieb stehen und griff in Florentin‘s Oberarm. "Hör auf mich verrückter zu machen, als ich es sowieso schon bin!"

Seine eigenen braunen Augen blinzelten zurück. "Ich will uns nur helfen Lars! Schön, dass du so hilfsbereit bist!"

"Können wir bitte erst einmal in Ruhe zu Ende einkaufen und dann überlegen wer tatsächlich so viel Hass auf uns hat, dass er... oder sie uns verflucht??"

"Du machst den Leuten auf meiner Erzfeindliste gerade mächtig Konkurrenz!" Blaffte Florentin zurück und legt weitere drei Schokoladentafeln in den Wagen.

"Ich bezweifle, dass Torben aus der 8. Klasse dich verflucht hat."

"Theodor! Das kannst du nicht wissen, der hat BWL studiert, dass heißt nie was Gutes!

Lars schaute auf die Schokoladentafeln in ihrem Wagen und legte kurzer Hand zwei davon wieder zurück in den Pappaufsteller.

"Ey!" Beschwerte sich Florentin und schaute ihn grimmig an. "Die lässt du gefälligst drinnen!"

Lars schaute ihn mit müden Augen an. "Die Sorten waren doppelt."

Wortlos suchte Florentin zwei neue Sorten raus.

~

Arbeiten war genauso schwer wie herauszufinden wer sie verflucht haben könnte.

Lars durfte sich regelmäßig anhören wie Florentin ihn anschuldigte alles falsch gemacht zu haben, wenn er mal wieder in eine Sendung von ihm gehen musste und so langsam hatte Lars das Bedürfnis ganz, ganz weit weg zufahren, nach Finnland vielleicht, um dort einfach ein neues Leben anzufangen.

"Du bist doch nicht besser! Ich wette mit dir, dass man 10 Kilometer gegen den Wind mitbekommt, dass mit uns irgendwas nicht stimmt."

So ging es fast jeden Tag hin und her zwischen ihnen beiden, sie waren beide genervt, gestresst und vor allem hilflos, weil sie einfach nicht weiterkamen. Und ehe sie sich versahen ging ein Tag nachdem anderen vorbei und Florentin war immer noch Lars und Lars war immer noch Florentin.

"Was ist mit der alten Dame, der du den Einkauf aus Versehen umgestoßen hast, da neulich in der Bahn."

Florentin hatte alle möglichen Ideen wer sie hätte verfluchen können. Mal war es der Postbote, mal die Kellnerin, der er nicht genügend Trinkgeld gegeben hatte aber im Grunde verliefen all diese Theorien im Sande.

"Ich möchte mich vergraben."

"Lars, bitte nicht. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du meinen Körper am Leben behältst. Dafür ist er viel zu wertvoll."

"Dann lass uns einfach absagen. Wir erklären denen wir beide haben uns gegenseitig mit Magendarm angesteckt und dann stellt niemand unangenehme Fragen." Lars vergrub sein Gesicht in das raue Material des Sofas unter ihm.

"Wir können nicht einfach die alljährliche Rocketbeans Weihnachtsfeier absagen!"

Dem Angeklagten vielen keine weiteren guten Argumente ein und "Ich will aber nicht" galt wohl nicht ins Florentin's Augen als valides Argument.

"Das wird katastrophal!"

"Nicht wenn wir einfach den ganzen Abend nebeneinander bleiben."

"Gott, ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen einen ganzen Abend an dir gefesselt zu sein." Warf Lars sarkastisch zurück.

"Aaaber-." Begann Florentin und klang als wolle er sich als Kanzler aufstellen lassen. "- das wäre unsere Chance herauszufinden, ob jemand aus unserem Team uns verflucht hat. Wer weiß."

Was keine so schlechte Idee war, aber das wollte Lars nicht laut zugeben. Er brummte etwas Genervtes in die Kissen.

"War das ein Ja?"

Lars nickte, dann hob er seinen Kopf. "Aber nur wenn du keine Jogginghose trägst."

"Nur wenn du nicht das Rentier Geweih trägst."

***

"Ohhh Florentin, ist das ein schöner Pullover!"

Lars hatte sich schließlich doch aufraffen können um zur internen Rocketbeans Weihnachtsfeier zu gehen und nun stand er im Türrahmen der Küche und fühlte sich völlig fremd im seinem Körper (haha). Aber immerhin hatte er Florentin dazu überreden können, dass sie beide nun hässliche Weihnachtspullover trugen, die Lars irgendwann mal beim Wichteln von seiner Tante bekommen hatte.

"War, seine Idee." Erwiderte Florentin und zeigte dabei auf Lars, welcher immer noch wartete bis der Glühwein in seiner Hand kalt genug war um ihn zu trinken.

"Steht dir!" Er spürte Katjana‘s Blick auf sich und lächelte ihr freundlich zu, was mit Florentin's Gesicht unheimlich sarkastisch aussehen musste.

"Hi, ihr beiden!" Ein, wie immer etwas zerstreut aussehender Simon schob sich zwischen die beiden und klopfte Lars dabei freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Es war schon eine ganze Menge los in den Büroräumen, die notbedürftigt umdekoriert wurden, so dass es schlussendlich nur noch chaotischer aussah.

Lars nahm einen großen Schluck seines Glühweins und verbrannte sich an der Zunge. Er atmete scharf ein.

Von etwas weiter hinten dröhnte irgendwelche poppige Weihnachtsmusik hervor und Lars könnte wetten, dass Schröck und Etienne heute Abend den DJ machten. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Menschenmasse schweifen und spottete einen freien Platz auf einem Sofa. Es wurde nicht lange gezögert, er zog Florentin etwas zu harsch mit sich.

"Ich wollte noch zum Buffet!" Beklagte sich dieser und Lars blieb stehen.

"Ok, aber du verlässt nicht meine Seite!" Befahl er eindrücklich und Florentin rollte nur mit den Augen als Antwort.

Während Florentin sich Nussecken holte, knabberte Lars an einem herzhaften Couscous Salat.

"Ich bezweifle, dass uns irgendjemand hier verflucht hat." Murmelte Lars, seine Gabel lose zwischen seinen Lippen.

Jemand lehnte sich hinter ihnen auf den Sofa Rand. "Da seid ihr beiden ja!" Lars erkannte sofort Andreas sarkastische Stimme.

"Hi-." Er blickte von seinem Teller auf und beobachtete wie Andreas sich ihnen gegenüber setzte.

Ehrlich gesagt durfte Lars gar nicht sauer auf Florentin sein, er selber hatte auch absolute Schwierigkeiten auf einen anderen Namen zu reagieren und ein Gespräch zu führen war mehr als kompliziert. Vor allem weil er sich selber ständig versuchte auszudenken was Florentin an seiner Stelle sagen würde. Er wollte definitiv nicht unauthentisch wirken, die Angst aufzufliegen lag ihm ständig im Nacken. Egal mit wem sie ein Gespräch austauschten.

Zum Glück gab es eine Menge Glühwein, unter dessen Einfluss man immerhin weniger Sorgen haben konnte. Und Lars merkte schnell wie Florentin's Körper ganz anders auf Alkohol reagierte als er selber. Seine Wangen wurden unheimlich warm und er spürte ein breites Grinsen in seinen Mundwinkeln, was einfach nicht verschwinden wollte.

Und so grinste Lars in Florentin's Körper jeden an, der an ihnen vorbei kam und Florentin wurde in Lars Körper immer redefreudiger. Und ja, auch das bekam Lars mit, er kannte sich selber schließlich nur zu gut.

Draußen war es schon lange dunkel geworden und der Raum wurde lediglich von warmen Lichterketten beleuchtet. Simon tanzte ausgiebig zu der Partymusik, die aus irgendeinem Grund gar nicht mehr weihnachtlich war, und steckte damit Sofia ebenfalls an, die ihm mächtig Konkurrenz machte.

"Ey!" Viet gesellte sich auf die schon viel zu volle Couch. "Wir haben überlegt noch ein bisschen auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen, kommt ihr mit?" Fragte er in die ganze Runde und machte deutlich, dass mit 'wir' eine Handvoll Leute gemeint war.

Lars Blick wanderte wie automatisch zu Florentin rüber und brauchte nur seine Augenbraue zu heben um ihn stumm zu fragen ob das eine gute Idee war. Doch Florentin schien guter Dinge zu sein und sprang auf. "Bin dabei!! Lass uns Crêpes essen gehen!"

Verdammt, keine Crêpes, dachte sich Lars, Florentin hatte schon genug Süßkram heute in seinen Körper gestopft.

"Ja, cool. Kommst du auch mit?" Viet schaute Lars erwartungsvoll an. Lars grinste zurück.

"Ja klar."

~

Der Marktplatz war komplett überfüllt und es war schwer Florentin nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, auch wenn er in Lars Körper fast über alle umliegenden Köpfe hinausragte. Sie quetschten sich durch zu dem nächstbesten Glühweinstand, die erste Runde ging auf Budi, der einen Smalltalk mit dem jungen Kerl hinter der Theke anfing.

Lars vergrub seine Hände tief in seine Taschen und bereute es keine Handschuhe mitgenommen zu haben.

"Hier." Florentin schob ihm eine dampfende Tasse entgegen und verteilte die restlichen, die er getragen hatte zu den anderen rüber.

Egal was das Gesprächsthema war, Lars musste lachen, mehr als sonst und er schob es auf die Mischung aus Florentin‘s Körper und dem Alkohol. Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt, den neuen Star Wars Film, regten sich auf und beschwerten sich über das Wetter. Wann hatte es das letzte Mal geschneit in Hamburg?

Das Lachen ließ Lars wärmer werden und für eine Sekunde konnte er vergessen, dass er eigentlich gefangen war, in dem Körper seines besten Freundes und es war ein Wunder, dass sie sich für den gesamten Abend noch gar nicht richtig gestritten hatten.

Wie ein eiskalter Schauer wurde Lars jedoch aus seiner warmen Blase des Vergessens gerissen, als er plötzlich eine ganz bestimmte Person nicht weit weg von ihnen am Nachbartisch entdeckte.

Oh.

Lars drehte sich so zu Florentin, dass dieser hoffentlich kein Sichtfeld mehr zu besagter Person hatte und gerade als er sich in Sicherheit wiegen wollte war es auch schon zu spät.

"Lars! Lange nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht es dir?"

Fynn hatte sich über die letzten Monate nicht verändert. Er trug weiterhin viel zu bunte Adidas Sportjacken und diese verdammte schwarze Mütze mit dem Logo irgendeiner Indie Bänd darauf.

Florentin starrte Fynn nun verdutzt an und sah dabei aus als ob man ihm gerade gesagt hätte, dass er der neue Kaiser von China wäre. Fynn starrte zurück als für unangenehm lange Sekunden niemand etwas sagte. Lars drückte unauffällig Florentin gegen seinen Rücken und betete, dass dieser so gut improvisierte wie er es bei seinen Pen & Papers es machte.

"Heyyy." Sagte er schließlich lang gezogen und öffnete sein Arme als Begrüßung, die Fynn herzlich entgegen nahm. "Und, was machst du hier so?" Fragte Fynn und Lars bemerkte die selbstgedrehte Kippe hinter seinem Ohr, Gott er hatte sich wirklich nicht geändert.

"Firmenfeier." Erwiderte Florentin und zeigte auf den Rest der Truppe. Lars Hand ruhte weiterhin auf seinem Rücken. "Hi." Begrüßte er Fynn als dessen Blick zu ihm rüber schweifte.

"Hi." Er streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. "Fynn."

"Lars." Verwirrte Blicke. Lars fluchte innerlich. Dieser scheiß Alkohol! "Ehm, also ich bin ein Arbeitskollege von Lars, Florentin."

Fynn nickte freundlich.

"Also um genau zu sein ist er mein Mitbewohner." Ergänzte Florentin und Lars wusste ganz genau, dass er Florentin als seinen Mitbewohner nie namentlich bei Fynn erwähnt hatte, ihn nur als Ausrede benutzt hatte, warum sie nicht zu ihm gehen konnten. Er fühlte sich schäbig.

Die Situation wurde noch unangenehmer als Lars sie sich überhaupt hätte vorstellen können.

Fynn hob bei dieser Aussage seine Augenbrauen. "Ah, ich verstehe." Und sah dabei aber eher fragend aus. Lars zog seine Hand von Florentin's Rücken zurück. Florentin hingegen schaute sehr verwirrt und etwas hilflos drein.

"Ich weiß, wir sind nicht wirklich friedlich auseinander gegangen. Aber vielleicht können wir das ganze hinter uns lassen." Natürlich musste Fynn genau das ansprechen, etwas in Lars starb, wahrscheinlich seine Ehre.

"Ja, ja klar." Man konnte förmlich die Unsicherheit in Florentin's Stimme hören.

"Hast du noch meine Nummer? Fynn's Hände ruhten in den Taschen seiner Nadelstreifen Hose. Florentin nickte.

"Kannst dich ja nochmal melden. Du weißt, ganz ohne Zwang." Und mit einem breitem Lächeln und einem Schlag auf Florentin‘s Schulter war Fynn auch schon wieder in der bunten Menschenmenge verschwunden. Lars rührte sich keinen Zentimeter während sich Florentin langsam zu ihm rüber drehte.

"Was. Zum. Fick."

Lars vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen kalten Händen. "Sorry?" Versuchte er es und wusste nicht ob er sich für Fynn entschuldigte oder für sich selber.

"Wer war das denn?" Florentin's Stimme erhob sich um eine Oktave.

"Ok, kurze und schmerzlose Zusammenfassung." Sein Gegenüber blinzelte ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Fynn ist mein Ex. Wir hatten was vor ein paar Monaten. Nichts Ernstes. Ich habe nach 6 Wochen Schluss gemacht weil..." Er hob hilflos seine Hand und musste plötzlich auflachen. "... ich meine du hast gesehen wie er ist."

Florentin schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann schloss er seinen Mund und hob seine Augenbrauen bis es nicht mehr höher ging. Dann öffnete er seinen Mund wieder.

"Jungs?" Von hinten tönte Katjana‘s Stimme zu ihnen rüber. "Zweite Runde!"

Lars nahm die dampfende Tasse dankbar an. Dieser verdammte Fluch musste endlich aufhören!

\--

Von innen Wärme von außen Kälte. Lars war angetrunken. Florentin's Körper reagierte anders auf Alkohol als er und nun fühlte er sich wieder in die Zeit zurück versetzt in der er mit jungen 16 Jahren seine ersten Erfahrungen mit Alkohol gemacht hatte.

Er rutschte etwas auf dem unebenen Pflasterweg aus und schaffte es sich halbwegs wieder zu fangen. Florentin neben ihm schaute überrascht zu ihm rüber. "Alles ok?" Und Lars nickte nur, klar war alles ok, er war ja auch nicht im Körper seines besten Freundes gefangen und hatte ja auch nicht gerade fast sein Genick gebrochen. Ok, das war übertrieben aber er war trotzdem stinkig.

"Jetzt schaust du schon wieder so!" Warf Florentin ihm entgegen und machte etwas langsamer um auf derselben Höhe wie Lars zu sein. Die Gruppe vor ihnen war so vertieft in ihr Gespräch, dass sie die beiden nicht weiter bemerkten.

"Ja, weil ich nicht gut drauf bin."

Florentin seufzte. "Wieso das denn jetzt?"

"Weil ich sauer bin. Auf das alles hier! Es ist einfach bescheuert! Wir haben immer noch nicht herausgefunden wer uns verflucht hat!"

Eine starke Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken und gab ihm Halt, von dem er bis eben gar nicht wusste, dass er ihn überhaupt brauchte. Florentin schob ihn bewusst aber sanft nach vorne damit er nicht wieder stolperte.

"Vielleicht war es ja dieser komische Fred."

"Wer ist Fred?"

"Ja, dein hier..." Lars merkte wie Florentin zögerte. "Dein Ex-Freund."

"Nicht mein Ex-Freund. Außerdem heißt er Fynn."

Die Hand auf seinen Rücken drückte ihn nun noch bestimmter nach vorne. Lars war dazu verleitet sich ganz von Florentin den Berg hochschieben zu lassen.

"Ja dann halt dein Ex-Irgendwas Fynn." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Super komischer Typ, ich traue dem nicht."

"Ey, Fynn ist zwar etwas eigenartig aber ein guter Kerl. Der würde sowas nicht machen. Außerdem kennt der dich doch gar nicht."

Sie holten um ein paar Schritte den Rest der Truppe fast wieder auf. Der Abend war schon lange dem Ende geneigt und ein paar hatten sich schon verabschiedet. Übrig blieb der Rest, der auf dem Heimweg in die selbe Richtung mussten und natürlich Fabian, welcher missmutig mitteilte, heute keine Lust mehr zu haben noch nach Hause zu fahren und nun einen Schlafplatz in Lars' und Florentin's Wohnung hatte.

"Wie war das nochmal? Ihr seid im Guten auseinander gegangen?"

Lars rollte mit seinen Augen um Florentin seinen Unmut über dessen Aussage zu zeigen. "Quatsch! Wir haben uns vertragen! Kein Stress, überhaupt nicht!"

Neben ihm wurde nur mit den Schultern gezuckt um klar zu machen, dass ihm nicht wirklich geglaubt wurde.

"Du willst das nur auf mich schieben! Du kannst genauso viel Schuld an der ganzen Sache tragen wie ich!" Schlug Lars nun zurück, seine Zunge gelockert vom Alkohol.

Die Hand auf seinem Rücken zog sich zurück.

"Aha, jetzt bin ich also wieder Schuld?" Zischte Florentin ihm empört entgegen und verschränkte seine Arme. Lars spürte die Schwerkraft an ihm ziehen und fragte sich ob sein Gleichgewichtssinn schon immer so schlecht war.

"Ich sage nur, dass ich nicht Schuld bin!"

"Wer hat denn gesagt, dass du schuldig bist?" Lars hätte schwören können, dass sie mittlerweile sich nur noch gegenseitig an grölten.

Er blieb entgeistert stehen und Florentin tat es ihm gleich. Sie standen in mitten eines dekorierten Bogen des Weihnachtsmarktes und blockierten höchstwahrscheinlich den Weg, doch das war ihm jetzt sowas von egal.

"Hörst du dich überhaupt selber reden? Du bist so ein Heuchler! Ständig mir Sachen vorwerfen aber selber dann so tun als seist du unantastbar!" Lars spürte wie der lange Abend seinen Teil dazu brachte seine Stimme etwas heiser und gebrochen wirken zu lassen.

"Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?" Protestierte sein Gegenüber und schaute dabei gar nicht so wütend aus wie er klang. Konnte er wirklich nicht verärgert drein blicken oder war das Florentin's Schuld, dass er einfach aussah wie ein gewaschener Hund.

"Dein Gemecker macht die Situation auch nicht besser! Wenigstens versuche ich hier eine Lösung zu finden!" Ergänzte Florentin als Lars nicht sofort antwortete.

"Eine Lösung finden?? Alles was du machst ist es mir Vorwürfe zu machen!"

Lars wusste überhaupt nicht mehr was er fühlen sollte, seine Wangen glühten förmlich und sein Kopf brummte. Er war müde und wütend zugleich und hatte das Verlangen Florentin ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Und er hasste normalerweise Gewalt, außerdem wollte er sich wirklich nicht selber ins Gesicht schlagen, seine Nase war schon groß und krumm genug.

Er atmete zischend aus als Florentin ihn nur entgeistert anstarrte, gerade als er den Anschein machte seinen Mund öffnen zu wollen hörten sie laute Stimmen und Gegröle zu ihnen rüber kommen und Lars löste seine Augen von sich selber.

"Ey, was ist denn mit euch los?" Dennis schaute sie beide etwas planlos an. Der Rest der Truppe sah ebenfalls etwas irritiert aus. Sie hatten wohl bemerkt, dass sie beide stehen geblieben waren. Lars schaute kurz wieder zu Florentin rüber, um zu schauen was dieser nun plante zu antworten, aber er schien das selbe vorzuhaben wie er.

Er setzte ein halbherziges Lächeln auf. "Sorry Leute, wir kommen schon." Er setzte sich erneut in Bewegung, merkte den Alkohol wieder und schwankte unabsichtlich. Er ignorierte die Blicke und die ungestellte Frage im Raum, indem er das Thema auf irgendetwas anderes belangloses lenkte. Katjana schlug ihm später vorwurfsvoll gegen die Schulter und schaute ihn an als wäre er ihr einer Erklärung schuldig, doch Lars schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Sie redeten erst wieder miteinander als sie schließlich zu dritt in ihrer WG ankamen und sich nicht mehr länger ignorierten konnten. Immerhin hatten sie einen Gast da.

Fabian bekam die Couch und bevor Lars ihm überhaupt noch ein Glas Wasser anbieten konnte, war dieser auch schon eingepennt.

"Lars?" Florentin schaute ihn zögerlich an.

Dann schwiegen sie. Fabian auf dem Sofa fing an zu schnarchen.

"Hmm." Erwiderte Lars.

"Hmhm." Erwiderte Florentin und die Sache war mehr oder weniger geklärt. Lars hatte keine Lust mehr zu reden und hier, in der wärme ihrer Wohnung, dem hellen Licht und dem großen Glas Wasser schlich sich die Nüchternheit wieder in seinen Kreislauf und er wusste, dass sie beide wohl etwas übertrieben hatten.

~

Lars schlief unheimlich schlecht in dieser Nacht und trotz, dass schon über eine Woche vergangen war, seitdem sie ihre Körper vertauscht hatten, wachte er an diesem Morgen auf und hatte schon wieder ganz vergessen, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Selbst steckte.

Die Kopfschmerzen machten das Ganze nicht besser und der Schock war umso größer als er beim vorbei laufen am Kleiderschrank nicht sich selber im Spiegel sah sondern Florentin. Das Erste was er machte, war sich umzudrehen um zu schauen ob Florentin tatsächlich in seinem Zimmer war, dann merkte er dass er selber Florentin war und schließlich fiel ihm wieder der gestrige Abend ein.

Die Feier, der Weihnachtsmarkt, die Begegnung mit Fynn und der kleine Streit. Die Verzweiflung kam wieder hoch und je mehr Lars versuchte darüber nachzudenken, desto mehr fing sein Kopf an zu brummen.

Er fluchte leise vor sich hin und rückte sein T-Shirt gerade, welches sich im Schlaf wohl verdreht hatte. Wie viel Uhr war überhaupt? Lars schaute auf die Ziffern seiner digitalen Uhr, welche auf dem Nachttisch stand und ihm verriet, dass es viel zu früh war um nach einer langen Nacht aufzuwachen. Gott verdammt, er hätte sich wieder hinlegen können, wenn er nicht so dringend auf Klo hätte müssen. Also gab er seinem, nein, Florentin's Körper nach und tapste mehr schlecht als recht auf den Flur.

Er hätte fast in die Hose gemacht als plötzlich Fabian vor ihm stand, welcher mindestens genauso verschlafen aussah wie er, nur weniger erschrocken.

"AH!" Rief Lars, mindestens fünf Sekunden zu spät und Fabian blinzelte verwirrt.

"Äh, guten morgen?"

Lars atmete langsam ein und sammelte sich wieder. Klar, Fabian hatte ja bei ihnen übernachtet, das hatte er schon wieder ganz vergessen. Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare, oder besser gesagt durch Florentin's weiche Locken.

"Sorry, ich bin voll verkatert." Erklärte er sich und Fabian schenkte ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick.

"Willst du einen Kaffee?" Biete Lars seinem Kumpel an und merkte, dass er selber auch einen gebrauchen konnte.

Sie gingen beide weiter Richtung Küche. "Ja gerne." Seufzte Fabian. "Ich habe gestern doch gar nicht so viel getrunken. Warum bin ich denn so fertig?"

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern und betätigte bei betreten der Küche die Kaffeemaschine. "Ich bin aber auch mega fertig." Beichtete er, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass man es ihm auch höchstwahrscheinlich ansah. Fabian setzte sich an den Küchentisch, während er eine Tasse aus dem Schrank holte.

"Ist Lars noch nicht wach?" Besagter Lars drehte sich verwirrt um, dann realisierte er, dass Fabian sie ja als der jeweils andere wahrnahm. Gott, diese Verwirrung, er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen.

"Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen. Wahrscheinlich pennt er noch."

Fabian schaute ihn an mit einem undeutsamen Blick. "Ich dachte nur, weil... weil du gerade aus seinem Zimmer kamst?"

In Lars Kopf ratterte es, er überlegte und bevor er überhaupt zu einem Entschluss kommen konnte unterbrach Fabian seine Gedankenblase.

"Ey, ich bin cool damit. Kein Problem! Ich wusste nur nicht, dass ihr... naja und ihr habt nie was gesagt. Deswegen war ich nur etwas überrascht."

Lars Gedanken wurden wieder durcheinander geworfen, dann machte es auf einmal Sinn und er riss panisch seine Augen auf.

Verdammte Hühnerkacke, ja klar, er hatte ja in seinem eigenen Zimmer gepennt, was im Umkehrschluss für Fabian so aussehen musste als hätte Florentin in Lars Zimmer übernachtet.

"Ähm." Gab er selten dämlich von sich. Aus der Situation kam er jetzt nicht mehr raus.

"Also..." Fing er an. "Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht?"

Die Kaffeemaschine ratterte und meldete den ersten Kaffee an, froh über die Ablenkung sprang Lars etwas zu schnell auf, nahm die dampfende Tasse in die Hand und drehte sich zu Fabian.

"Milch?"

Fabian nickte, sichtlich immer noch verwirrt.

"Florentin? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Lars, welcher es immer noch befremdlich fand, als Florentin bezeichnet zu werden stellte die zweite Tasse unter die Maschine und drückte auf den Knopf, die Getriebe ratterte mindestens genauso laut wie sein Kopf. Wie kam er denn jetzt wieder aus dieser Situation heraus? Die Beweislage war mehr als offensichtlich, aber konnten sie Fabian von der ganzen Körpertausch Geschichte erzählen?

Gerade als unangenehm viel Zeit vergangen war, in der Lars immer noch nicht auf die Frage geantwortet hatte ertönte ein lautes Gähnen und Florentin kam in der Gestalt von Lars in die Küche geschwankt. "Mooorgen!" Begrüßte er beide und gesellte sich zu Fabian gegenüber auf die Küchenbank.

"Hab' ich doch richtig gerochen. Machst du mir auch einen Kaffee?" Florentin schaute ihm mit diesem Hundeblick an und Lars seufzte.

Er nahm die Tasse welche eben gerade fertig geworden war und machte wie selbstverständlich einen Schuss Milch rein und zwei Löffel Zucker, nur um diese Florentin hin zu stellen, dieser murmelte ihm ein Danke zu.

Dann machte er sich endlich eine eigene Tasse Kaffee, schwarz, so wie immer. Währenddessen hatten Fabian und Florentin angefangen sich über den gestrigen Abend zu unterhalten.

Als Lars sich zu den beiden setzte, wusste er was jetzt kommen würde.

"Aber ehrlich Jungs, ihr hättet ruhig was sagen können."

Lars merkte wie Florentin neben ihm verwirrt zu ihm rüber schaute, als hätte er etwas verpasst. "Was?"

"Nichts! Da ist nichts Fabian, okay?"

Der Angesprochene nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, und nickte nur langsam.

"Ihr wisst, dass das nicht schlimm ist?"

"Was ist nicht schlimm?" Florentin stand immer noch auf dem Schlauch.

"Na, wenn ihr zusammen wärt." Löste Fabian schlussendlich auf.

"Was??" Florentin's Stimmte hob sich um eine Oktave und Lars versuchte ihn mit einer sanften Hand am Oberarm wieder zu beruhigen.

"Wir sind nicht zusammen Fabian, wir haben nur die Zimmer getauscht weil..." Er hoffte Florentin würde jetzt endlich Anschluss an das Gespräch finden und ihm helfen.

"Wegen den Matratzen. Ich kann auf seiner viel besser schlafen, wir wollten das nur mal testen bevor wir sie wirklich tauschen." Neben ihm, schaute Florentin immer noch etwas verloren drein, aber er spinnte diese Lüge jetzt einfach weiter.

"War so ne doofe Idee gestern im Suff, nicht wahr Lars?" Er schaute mit einem etwas aufgezwungenen Lachen zu Florentin rüber, welcher glücklicherweise nun auch mit einstieg.

Fabian war dadurch nicht weniger verwirrt, aber er schien ihnen die Story mehr oder weniger abzukaufen.

"Okay, ihr seid echt schräg." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee und machte eine kleine Pause.

"Aber wenn ihr wirklich zusammen wärt oder zusammen kommen solltet, also, es ist wirklich nicht schlimm."

Lars stöhnte auf. "Danke Fabian, aber wirklich, da ist nichts." Er bediente sich selber an seinem Kaffee und war dem bitteren Wärme unheimlich dankbar, sie tat wirklich gut.

"Kann ich hier duschen?" Fragte Fabian schließlich nach einer Weile und Lars nickte. "Ja, klar."

"Kommt ihr eigentlich mit, Aufräumen helfen im Studio? Katjana hat gesagt ich soll euch beide gefälligst mitschleppen."

"Oh man, wenn es sein muss?" Florentin lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und machte keine Anstalten seinen Unmut über diese Frage zu verheimlichen.

Lars schaute zu ihm rüber, sah er selber immer so fertig aus wenn er verkatert war? Es war immer noch seltsam sich selber so von außen zu sehen, aber er meinte sich einzubilden in seinen eigenen Augen, in kleinen Bewegungen und Gesten Florentin in ihm selber zu sehen. Was verdammt seltsam aber auch irgendwie vertraut war.

"Ich glaube sie reißt eure Köpfe ab, wenn ihr nicht kommt." Florentin schien davon immer noch nicht überzeugt, aber es war nicht so als hätten sie je eine Wahl gehabt. Lars sehnte sich mach einem Frühstück und er nahm sich vor wenigstens auf dem Weg zum Studio was beim Bäcker zu holen. Ein belegtes Körnerbrötchen vielleicht.

"Danke für den Kaffee Florentin." Fabian stand schließlich auf und stellte seine leere Tasse in die Spüle. "Ich gehe zuerst duschen, wenn das ok ist?"

Florentin und Lars schwiegen. Als Fabian seine Sachen aus dem Wohnzimmer holte, als er ins Bad verschwand und erst als das Rauschen der Dusche ertönte, erhob Florentin sein Wort.

"Das war gerade ein schlechter Scherz oder?"

Lars schob seine leere Tasse etwas von sich. "Hä, was meinst du?" Von der Seite schaute ihn Florentin schon wieder so an.

"Wir müssen das nächste Mal besser aufpassen."

Lars seufzte und verschränkte seine Arme. Die Müdigkeit war immer noch in seinen Gliedern und der Kater verhinderte wohl, dass sie beide schon längst in eine Diskussion übergegangen wären. Es lag ihm förmlich auf der Zunge schnippisch zu antworten, irgendwo war das wohl zur Gewohnheit geworden.

"Ja, müssen wir echt." Murmelte er und fügte dann etwas kleinlauter hinzu: "Hoffen wir einfach, dass es kein nächstes Mal gibt."

~

Es stellte sich heraus, dass tatsächlich einiges an Chaos in dem Studio herrschte, aber es waren viele freiwillige Helfer zur Stelle und viele Hände fanden bekanntlich ein schnelles Ende.

Lars knapperte immer noch an dem Rest seines belegten Brötchens und betrachtete Simon dabei wie er versuchte Deko-Kram in eine Kiste zu verstauen ohne dabei alles kaputt zu machen.

"Nicht faul rumstehen!" Eine schwere Pranke schlug lieb gemeint auf seine Schultern und entpuppte sich als die von Hannes.

"Was kann ich helfen?" Fragte Lars, weil er war ja kein Arschloch, und steckte sich die letzte Brötchenecke in den Mund.

"Kannst du mit der Leiter die obere Deko abhängen?" Lars nickte, nichts leichter als das.

Was sich als falsch erwies.

Wer zur Hölle hatte die Idee so viele Mistelzweige aufzuhängen? Lars verfluchte still die Person und kämpfte mit der Stecknadel, welche über dem Türrahmen steckte und einen besonders widerspenstigen Zweig hielt.

"Fall nicht!" Lars schaute etwas überrascht runter Richtung Boden und entdeckte einen etwas verwuschelt aussehenden Florentin.

"Ich hab's gleich. Der will irgendwie nicht ab!" Ließ er seinen Unmut raus und versuchte mehr Gewalt anzuwenden. Gewalt löste doch bekanntlich alle Probleme.

"Warte ich halte die Leiter fest."

Er rief ein Danke in Richtung Boden und zog noch einmal an dem Nagel. Mit einem Ruck löste sich der Mistelzweig und einige Blätter fielen ab.

"AU!"

Der Anblick unter ihm bot einen fluchenden Florentin welcher sich die Augen rieb. "Voll in mein Gesicht!"

"Sorry!" Grinste Lars und stieg von der Treppe nur um den verdammten Mistelzweig in die Müllkiste zu werfen.

Simon kam mit dem fertig bepackten Karton an ihnen vorbei und Lars schob die Leiter aus dem Türrahmen bevor sein Kollege dort noch rein rannte.

"Wie viele sind es noch?" Fragte er und schaute sich dabei im Raum um, die Frage klärte sich von alleine. Lars seufzte.

"Ok, kannst du mir nochmal die Leiter halten?"

"Wenn du mir nicht wieder den halben Zweig ins Gesicht wirfst."

Irgendjemand hatte Musik angemacht, welche gedämpft aus dem Nebenraum dröhnte und Leute gingen hin und her. Räumten Sachen um, zurück oder ganz weg. Es herrschte trotzdem verhältnismäßig eine ruhige Atmosphäre und Lars war sehr froh darum, sein Kopf brummte trotz morgendlicher Aspirin-Tablette nämlich immer noch.

Das ganze Gekletter fand er auch eher umständlich in diesem Zustand, aber was man nicht alles für seine Arbeitsstelle machte.

„Würdest du irgendjemand aus unserer Firma verdächtigen uns verflucht zu haben?“ Florentin stellte die Leiter einen Meter weiter unter eine sehr hässliche Weihnachtsgirlande. Lars hatte sich um ehrlich zu sein noch nicht wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht. Warum sollte irgendjemand von hier sie verfluchen? Und viel wichtiger, was hatten sie angestellt, dass man sie überhaupt verfluchte, das machte Lars am meisten Bauchschmerzen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube eher nicht.“ Florentin schien enttäuscht von seiner eher nüchternen Anwort und richtete seinen Blick Richtung Boden.

Lars kletterte auf die Leiter und machte sich an der Girlande zu schaffen. „Andererseits würde mir auch niemand einfallen, der uns beiden so nahe steht.“ Erklärte er mehr sich selber als Florentin, dieser stimmte ihm mit einem Murmeln zu. „Niemand würde uns verfluchen, der uns nicht kennt. Oder?“ Fragte er und klang dabei irgendwie hilflos. Lars ließ die Girlande zu Boden fallen bevor er selber wieder runter stieg.

„Ich kann es mir tatsächlich auch nicht erklären. Absolut keine Ahnung. Wenn wir wenigstens das Motiv wüssten.“

Die Leiter wurde wieder etwas verschoben und stand nun unter dem augenscheinlich letzten Mistelzweig. Lars wollte gerade die Leiter wieder hochklettern um einen der letzten Mistelzweige abzuhängen, da kam ihm Florentin in die Quere indem er sich räusperte.

Nicht einfach nur räusperte. Nicht ein Frosch-im-Hals-Räuspern sondern ein Ich-will-dir-was-sagen-Räuspern.

Lars schaute zu seinem besten Freund runter, stehend auf der ersten Leitersprosse, mit der eigentlichen Intention sie ganz zu besteigen.

"Vielleicht müssen wir uns küssen."

Lars Kopf brummte. Was? Er blinzelte. Wartete den Punkt ab, an dem Florentin lachte und alles als Witz ab tat, aber sein Gesicht blieb ernst.

"Wegen dem Mistelzweig?"

"Nein, wegen dem Fluch du Idiot."

"Oh."

Lars Kopf brummte immer noch. Er räusperte sich, nun hatte er den Grosch im Hals.

"Jetzt?"

Schweigen. Lars stand immer noch wie versteinert auf der rostigen Leiter, von der er immer noch nicht wusste wo Hannes die schon wieder raus gekramt hatte und starrte verdutzt in sein eigenes Ebenbild. Florentin schaute ihn mit seinen braunen Augen mindestens genauso verloren an.

"Warte, du meinst das ernst oder?" Lars schien die Luft gewichen zu sein, alles was er auf die Reihe brachte war es zu flüstern. Er brauchte keine Antwort von Florentin, er konnte ihm ansehen, dass er es ernst meinte.

Mit seinem Stehen auf der unteresten Leitersprosse, hatten sie auf einmal die gleiche Größe und vielleicht ging es deshalb auch so schnell, dass Florentin diesen einen Schritt auf ihn zuging.

Es ging generell alles sehr schnell und Lars könnte heute noch in Scham versinken, wenn er an diesen Moment zurück dachte.

Mehrere Dinge passierten gleichzeitig, Florentin's Schritt in seine Richtung und das Schließen seiner Augen zum Beispiel.

Dann lagen seine Lippen auf... naja auf seinen eigenen und Lars konnte ab da behauptet, dass er einer der wenigen Menschen auf dieser Welt war, die sich selber geküsst hatten und vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er seine Augen zu hatte.

Es ging sowieso so schnell wieder vorbei, dass es gar nicht richtig als Kuss gelten konnte. So ganz streng genommen.

Und bevor er über realisieren konnte was sie gerade getan hatten, in einem Raum in dem jede Sekunde einer ihrer Kollegen kommen konnte, kam genau in dem Moment Katjana in den Raum und es ertönte ein helles Quietschen.

Lars und Florentin drehten sich panisch zu ihr rüber und schauten dabei wahrscheinlich, als hätten sie gerade ein Verbrechen begangen.

Katjana jedoch zückte keine Pistole und keine Handschellen um sie festzunehmen, stattdessen klatschte sie ihre Hände zusammen und strahlte freudig.

"Ihr habt euch vertragen!"

Dann passierte etwas, was Lars heute noch nicht in Worte fassen konnte, aber er spürte einen unangenehm Druck, alles wurde dunkel und er musste mehrmals blinzeln um die schwarzen Funken aus seinen Augen zu kriegen und bevor er sich überhaupt auf irgendetwas konzentrieren konnte stürzte auf einmal Florentin auf ihn.

Und zwar nicht Florentin als er, sondern einfach nur Florentin. Florentin als sich selber.

Die Leiter schepperte hinter ihm und Lars tat sein bestes Florentin aufzufangen.

Bis dieser sich gesammelt hatte, wieder auf festen Beinen stand und dann mit großen Augen Lars anstarrte, hatte auch er verstanden was gerade passiert war.

"Hat es geklappt?" Fragte Florentin ihn aufgeregt und Lars wurde warm ums Herz endlich die Stimme seines Freundes nicht mehr aus seinem eigenem Mund hören zu müssen.

Wie automatisch hob er seine Hände und betrachtete sie ungläubig.

"Heilige Scheiße! Ich bin wieder ich!!" Sein Blick schnellte wieder hoch zu Florentin, welcher absolut überwältigt aussah und dem es wohl die Sprache verschlagen hatte, dann drehte er sich wieder Richtung Katjana und erwartete einen ebenfalls verwirrten Blick von ihr, nur dass Katjana so überhaupt nicht verwirrt aussah, sondern freudig grinste.

Sie hob erwartend ihre Augenbrauen.

"Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, Jungs."

"DU?" Kreischte Florentin plötzlich neben ihm im Moment der Realisation und bevor Lars auch nur irgendwas machen konnte, flog ein Mistelzweig in Katjana‘s Richtung, diese duckte sich jedoch rechtzeitig geschickt.

"Sorry! Hört mir doch erst mal zu!" Ein weiterer Mistelzweig wurde geworfen und Lars musste Florentin regelrecht zurückhalten damit er nicht auf sie losging. "Beruhig dich"

"Ich bringe dich um!" Lars hatte Angst, dass Florentin das ernst meinte und ganz ehrlich er würde dem nichts entgegen setzen. Was zur Hölle fiel ihr ein, das sie-

"Ich habe das für euch gemacht!" Durchbrach ihre hohe Stimme Florentin's wüste Beleidigungen.

Lars war immer noch zu überrascht um überhaupt irgendwas Vernünftiges zu erwidern. Das war doch alles ein schlechter Witz. In seinen Armen hatte Florentin immerhin aufgehört zu zappeln.

"Für uns?" Seine Brust bebte. "Das war die schlimmste Woche meines Lebens!"

"Ich wollte nur, dass ihr euch endlich wieder vertragt! Und euch mal in den jeweils anderen versetzt um euch gegenseitig zu verstehen. Ansonsten hättet ihr euch auf Ewig nur gestritten." Sie hob verteidigend ihre Hände.

Lars atmete zischend aus, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie er bis jetzt seinen Atem angehalten hatte.

"Und da dachtest du, ach, verzauber ich doch einfach mal meine Freunde?" Schnaufte er sarkastisch und Florentin neben ihm schüttelte nur fassungslos mit seinem Kopf.

"Aber es hat doch geklappt, schaut ihr habt euch vertragen und ihr habt euch sogar geküsst!" Versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen, Lars Herz rutschte in seine Hose.

"Warte, du hast den Fluch aufgehoben?"

Katjana's Blick veränderte sich von einem breiten Grinsen zu einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln.

"Ja klar? Warte, heißt das ihr habt euch geküsst weil ihr dachtet das hebt den Fluch auf?"

Lars Herz konnte nicht tiefer sinken. Das Gefühl blieb jedoch und er schaute Richtung Boden. "Der Kuss war also umsonst?"

Etwas Hartes wurde in sein Gesicht geschleudert und er musste nicht lange raten um zu merken dass es wohl ein Mistelzweig war. Er fuhr sich erschrocken über sein leicht brennendes Gesicht.

"EY!" Empört drehte Lars sich zu Florentin, welcher ihn so finster anfunkelte als wolle er ihn mit seinem bloßen Blick töten.

"Was sollte das denn?" Fragte Lars, immer noch perplex.

"Umsonst?" Er sah wie Florentin seine Fäuste ballte. "Du bist so ein Idiot Lars!" Dann zeigte er warnend auf Katjana. "Und du! Du bist eine elendige Verräterin! Ich schwöre, wenn ich-" Er verschluckte sich an seinen eigenen Worten, dann ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken.

Katjana zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. "Ey, da muss ich dir widersprechen, ich bin keine Verräterin!" Bevor Florentin nur etwas zurück schleudern konnte wand sie sich zu Lars. "Aber ganz ehrlich, Lars du bist wirklich ein Idiot."

"Wieso bin ich denn jetzt ein Idiot?" Ungläubig schaute er zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Dann machte Florentin wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu und... ...es stellte sich heraus, dass Lars tatsächlich ein Idiot war. Und es stellte sich heraus, dass nichts umsonst war.

Und vielleicht war er rückblickend Katjana genau deshalb doch ein klein wenig dankbar für alles, auch wenn er es nur schweren Herzens zugab.

Zumindest stritten Lars und Florentin seitdem nicht mehr so häufig, ganz im Gegenteil.


End file.
